Deadly Liasons at Sea
by Trigunskitty
Summary: It was all according to Captain Naraku's plan. General Tajiya, Sango's father meets his demise and Sango is faced with a critical decision, but will she be able to do it alone, or will she suck up her pride and take the help of pirates? Pairings: MS, IK
1. Prologue: The Beginning?

Hey everyone, this is Trigunskitty saying that I have decided to start another story while also writing my other story: **'Drama, Drama, Drama, What More Could Happen?'** This story is going to be apart of the sea life and adventure! A different change in scenery if I do say so myself! (from writing High school fics to the sea!) Hope you guys enjoy my new story!

Disclaimer: I _wish_ I owned Inuyasha. Notice the 'I wish' part, so put down the bricks and those lawsuits.

Inuyasha: Keh, _you _again? I thought you threw us in the garbage after your last computer fried.

T.K: ...

Miroku: True, True. I thought you said that you didn't want to write about us anymore.

T.K: (A small vein has appeared at her temple) ...

Kagome: (Sips tea) Don't sweat it T.K, as long as you've returned, have some tea! (Offers said tea to T.K)

Sango: (Nod, Nod, Sips tea as well) Long time no see T.K.

T.K: (Sighs incredibly) Alright, I apoligise... could we just get a move on... I'm pretty sure the readers reading this want some action, not some petty talk of re-uniting companions.

Inuyasha: Feh, just don't ditch us again... wench.

T.K: (At the exact same temple, a vein appears ten times bigger then it appeared before) Kagome... the word.

Inuyasha: Eh?! Ah! Ah! No! Kagome Don't!

Kagome: Sit boy.

(Inuyasha's face hits the ground and T.K Sips her tea peacefully with Kagome and Sango. Miroku just happened to appear right beside both T.K and Sango and decided to work his magic.)

Miroku: Ah... I missed this for some time now! (Smiles giddily)

T.K/Sango: GAH!? You PERVERTED Monk!

Sango: (Grabs her Hiraikotsu and whacks him upside the head with extreme force.)

T.K: (Quite Annoyed) Let's get started.

**Prologue: The beginning?**

"Run away! They're coming! They're coming to slay us! The Pirates are at it again!" Screamed the post guard men as he ran back to warn the town. It was his duty to protect everyone in case something like this were to happen, and the time was now to act. The pirate ship which was harbored in the nearby cove had appeared once more, and they were bearing arms of war and pillage. If they were to easily sail into their port, all of their goods and supplies would be inevitably taken and also the lives of the people living there. Taking a sharp turn at the corner, he found himself paralyzed, and his body wouldn't operate for some reason. "If we had you tell the people of this port of our arrival, it wouldn't be easy for us to take over, now would it?" Malice had been soaked into that small talk as the sword he was holding was thrust into the man's torso. The man didn't have time to notice his own death, not even after he collapsed to the ground. The only thing that happened to make sense to the injured guard men was that a pirate had appeared and he was too late.

Cracking his knuckles, the pirate pulled out his sword from the dead guard and wiped it clean. "Now it should be easy, take this village like you did the others... Capt'ain Naraku." At the end of that, he looked towards the sea and saw his ship coming to harbor. It appeared that the ship was coming in fast, but then again Naraku didn't care much for his style of arrival. The ship turned to the side as it turned to a complete stop and men piled out from it's depths. The men which seemed enthusiastic about this was even more thrilled at the thought of the blood they were about to spill. If it hadn't been for the Capt'ains' plots of trickery and the need to kill the other pirate band... they would have killed many innocents in one fellow swoop.

Just when the men were getting anxious, a man in purple robes appeared at the side and stared at the pirate group before him. The looks of fear crossed their faces as he stared at all of their ugly, mauled faces, "Today, I decided to let you do as you wish... but if anyone of you so much as step onto the premises of the castle, I will lop off your heads. All of you." The tone of malice coated his words and he watched his men run away into the towns. A few moments later he heard what could have been angels singing, the blood curling screams of men, women and children filled his ears. "Ahh... yes, a perfect setting. It's like a dream come true... not really." Laughing at his own joke, he jumped onto the pier and slowly made his way to his target. The family of one of the most famous generals in the imperial brigade against the pirates. The general by the name of Koheki Tajiya.

Maids filed into the sleeping maidens' room as an alarm went off, "Sango! Dear you must escape from here," Coming out of her sleep, a girl with long chocolate brown hair rose. Her eyes were a dark brown and her skin was pale. Her covers were taken away from her as she laid emotionless for a short time. Her night gown revealed her curves all too well, but Sango wasn't paying much attention to her dresswear. She just simply stared in confusion as her maids dragged her out of bed and put her into that constricting corset and a proper dress. Sango felt her headache rise, but she noticed something was out of proportions. "They're fires everywhere outside! What happened during this night?" Sango asked as she was hurried out of her room and into a hidden passage. She knew of such a passage ever since she was little, it was made especially for her to get outside and away from the mansion sometimes. "Pirates miss." Sango tensed at the word. Pirates. She had hated them ever since she was little, ever since that day when they attacked Mothers' ship with Kohaku and... _'That's right... the only survivor was Kohaku... my baby brother. He doesn't remember, but I remember it to this day, and I swear, I will exact my revenge for you mother. Pirates will forever be hated by my blood.' _Crawling through the tiny passage, she managed to calm her hatred for their kind and decided to talk with the maid. "Where is father? Kohaku?"

"You're father was... Kohaku is with the other maids getting away from here." Catching what had just been said Sango looked at the maid and replied in a quiet tone. "What... happened to... father... was he? ..." All the maid could do at the moment was nod and turn away for her eyes were trying to cry the tears that wouldn't fall. "A pirate intruded inside and demanded a fight against your father... and he was the victor. The evil pirate smothered your fathers' blood into the very ground he died upon. Lady Sango... I'm dreadfully sorry to have to tell you of this..." It was Sango's turn to shed a couple tears as she turned away from the lady following her. "Do you know the pirate's name who killed my father?" The maid must have shaken her head, for nothing was spoken out. "Alright... I'll find out who it was... and chastise him with my own hands." Clenching her fists into balls Sango crawled to the exit of the passage and helped pull out the maid following. Apparently no one else had followed them out of the passage. "What happened to the others?" Sango asked to the lady besides her, and the lady just dropped her head. "They told me to follow you, and they would distract the pirate that was coming. He was out to kill you and your brother." Sango grimmly nodded and looked back at the passage. "Au revoir, mes amies."

Grabbing the mistress's hand, the maid hurried Sango to reach the pier on the other side of the mansion. That would be where her brother would be waiting, but Sango would never reach the pier for her vision was blocked by lots of blood spewing from the girl leading her away. A sword from the side had proved to be her demise as it pulled away from the gasping dying girl. "Run... L-l-lady... S...a..ngo..." Watching her companion fall to the ground, she could only twist to see no one there. "Where are you pirate!" She screeched out. Her anger for the death of her people pushed her over the edge of reason. She was going to kill the man who ruined her life... she was going to kill him for taking away her father and pushing her family away from its each other.

"My, my... if it isn't the general's daughter. Sango Tajiya. What can you do? What can a 16 year old, who doesn't know the ways of a pirate do against me?" Sango veered around to meet nothing again, who was this guy? Something didn't seem right at all, maybe it would be wise to take into account of running? At least until she could find a weapon. She was rather defenseless at the moment, with nothing but a tight dress and something that constricted breathing like her corset. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a ribbon which caused her normal hair style to fall and waited for it to cascade down her back then as quickly as she undid, she quickly put it into a messy ponytail and retreated.

"Sango... Why are you retreating? I thought we were talking?" As Sango ignored the mysterious man, she ran blindly away. If she could get to the pier in the back, maybe, just maybe she would be safe. Maybe there would be guards there to protect all of them as they sped off from the horrid scene that had unfolded. "Watch where you're going young one, or else you'll fall..." Widening her eyes, she hit the edge of the railing that was at the cliff. Why wasn't the path leading to the pier? Why hadn't she reached the pier and not this stupid cliff? Laughter filled the air and Sangi stiffened but turned around, her eyes saw something she wasn't expecting. A man was standing before her, the glaring red eyes that sent chills down her spine, the clothes that he wore gave off the feeling of malice and poison, and his sword was almost about to plunge into her rising and falling chests. Fear went over Sango as she stared in fright. His sword was out, ready to plunge into her as she almost began to hyperventilate. "I think our game of cat and mouse has ended, _Lady Sango_." The malice that sugar coated his words made her forget where she was, as if trying to take a step back, she found that she was literally pinned to the railing, and her options of what to do weren't benefiting her in anyway possible. "You were planning this from the start... weren't you. You planned that attack on the port and then you killed my father. You plan to kill me too? Go ahead, I'll die in honor." Talk, it was nothing compared to what she really wanted to do. All in all, Sango really did want to live, she wanted to live a peaceful life, find the perfect guy, (much to her distress) get married, have a family and grow old. She wasn't expecting her life to be shortened by some... pirate.

He took into account her words and smirked, raising his sword, he spoke out in a frightening voice. "Well then, die at the hands of my sword mistress." Pulling back his hand, he thrust forward at the girl and watched as she did something unexpected.

Sango was getting ready to die, she was preparing herself to, but when he struck out at her, her body made a quick reflex and she leaned back to avoid the onslaught. Only to be falling off of the cliff and screaming at the top of her lungs. Something in her throat caught and her screaming had stopped and she forced herself to look up at her alleged killer. She could have sworn she saw him say coward. Looking down at her other killer, she could only hear the words of malice fill into her head. "Lady Sango, I hope you enjoy your stay at Davie Jones' Locker." Laughter ensued after he had spoken and then nothing. Sango couldn't breathed much in her corset, but underwater, she didn't stand a chance. Her dress was too heavy to even try swimming up, and she knew she was on the verge of unconsciousness. _'Kohaku... Please... be... safe...'_ Losing herself, Sango was plunged into the depths of the darkness.

"Oi, Captain, when do you expect we be at the next town?" Came an inconspicuous voice to the side. The captain who had been steering at the time had turned to show his answer in silence. Apparently the young 18 year old male didn't understand where he was getting at so he spoke out for his benefit. "In the next hour or so. I want to get more information on _him, _and if I play my cards right, we should easily bypass the whole, "hey your a pirate, they're going to attack us," gig. If we go in disguise, I'm sure the general who's living there would be glad to offer us some info. And maybe even a place to stay. I heard he's compensating for something since his house is huge." At that the 18 year old laughed and stood up. With the sun behind him, his features were gifted with even more beauty. The bright light gave off the glimmer in his sliver hair and the little dog appendages that were attached, he also had the unusual color of amber tinted in his eyes but the way he stood gave off his attitude in one second. Arrogant, ignorant and an ass. What else could he say about the guy?

Sighing, he looked away from his companion before he could interrogate him for looking at him that long. "Inuyasha, do me the favor and tell everyone to get ready to land. I see the land now." Inuyasha just smirked and rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that he lost to this guy... and now he regretted it because now _he_ was the first mate, not the other way around. In the beginning, Inuyasha was the captain of the beautiful ship they were sailing at the moment, but when he was playing poker against the now current captain... well... you could see the predicament he's in. In other words, he lost, and the man that stood in front of him wagered his title, and so did Inuyasha. In the end, they ended up switching roles, but as long as the crew didn't mind, eh, who cares. What Inuyasha didn't know hough was that the man who won actually cheated, so...

"Inuyasha, quit dreaming about having sex with a girl and get a move on." This caused him to get out of his stupor and shout at his companion. He stood before him with his deep violet eyes, and his midnight black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. The smile on his face showed off his sense of humor... and pervertedness. "Miroku, why the hell d'you say that! I wasn't thinking about sleeping with Kagome! I just met the girl for pete's sake!" This only caused Miroku to smile, "Who said anything about Kagome?" The silver-haired male felt his face flush a deep crimson as she turned shaprly. "Shut up you stupid perverted pirate." As if in pain, Miroku grabbed at his heart, "You wound me my dog-earred companion! I wasn't the one thinking about it. YOU were."

Inuyasha just huffed at Miroku's comment and he was about to retort too if it hadn't been for Kagome walking up the stairs to the steering wheel. "Inuyasha, why's your face all red, and Miroku why are you laughing?" Inuyasha turned away before he could say anymore, "Miroku, go jump off the plank for god's sakes." With that, he took his leave and bounded down the stairs which Kagome just came up on. "Sorry Inuyasha, but that will never happen." Kagome smiled at the grumpy Inuyasha and turned to Miroku, "Hey, what was that about?" Shaking his head, he reached out and patted the girl on the head. Her raven hair felt silky under his touch, but if he were to think of it anymore, he was pretty sure Inuyasha would skewer him, much less kill him. The girl in front of him held a face of true bliss, one would have fallen for this type of girl... if Inuyasha wasn't around the corner. Her chocolate brown eyes held happiness and also comfort. He knew that he could rely on her if he ever needed a woman's advice.

"Say, Kagome." The girl looked up into his eyes and tilted her bubbly like head to the side. "Yeah what is it Miroku?" Smiling, he grabbed her hands in his and declared to her. "You want a raise?" Kagome felt her left eye twitch at the stupid comment. "Miroku, your brain is fried." Smiling, he took back his hands and put them back on the steering wheel. "I know. Inuyasha was telling me that I never offer any of the crew a raise, so now I can officially say I offered someone a raise." Kagome giggled at his justification. "Does that mean I get a raise?" taking one hand off the wheel, he put it on his chin and thought. Finally thinking of a solution he put his hand back on the steering wheel and smiled through his statement. "It's impossible, it's improbable, it's against my religion." Kagome raised her fist and pretended to be hurt. "But you're not even a religious person..." Her statement soon became a thing in the wind as Miroku turned to her with a smirk, "Or could I?" He answered back which caused Kagome to urk.

"What in the nine hells do you think you're doing _captain_. All of the crew is ready to embark on land. Heaven forbids we need it. Anyway, Kagome, what did this pervert say to you?" Kagome looked up at the new person and smiled. "Well Inuyasha, he just offered me a raise, then we started talking about religion. Isn't that correct captain." Inuyasha turned to his companion and only saw him nod. "WHAT THE HELL! I do all the dirty work here and SHE GETS A RAISE!" His face held more then a scowl on his face and he had raised his fist to whack the guy but before he did it, a woman's screaming threw him off. Kagome looked around confused as she was trying to spot out where the noise was coming from. "There! Miroku, Inuyasha! Someone fell off the cliff!" Leaving the steering wheel to no one in particular, Miroku left quickly to the side to see the girl falling. In mid flight, she stopped her screaming and saw her look up. When he looked at the edge of the cliff, there was a male there standing with a sword... smirking his ass off.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha grovelled out as he charged over to the steering wheel. "We'll kill that bastard for sure! Huh?! Where'd Miroku go?" The splashing sound besides the ship gave away the captain's location and Kagome rushed to the side. "Miroku just jumped over! I bet he's trying to save the girl from drowning! Inuyasha look! The town's a blaze!" Inuyasha looked to see the destruction that Naraku's crew caused. "Did... did he assume that we'd be on our way here and tried to get rid of his nuisance?" Kagome looked nervous but slowly thought that might be the reason. "What if everyone was murdered... like..." Inuyasha growled out as if trying to stop Kagome from remembering. "Stop it Kagome. I told you, I will slay Naraku for his dubious ways, and avenge your family... and Miroku's. That's the whole reason I became a tyrant in the first place... to get closer to him and his whereabouts and kill the bastard. Kagome..."

Kagome nodded an agreement and turned to where he was standing before. "He's gone!" Inuyasha growled out, "Get the crew, we're going to help out this port and kill any rouge pirates that try to harm anymore innocents." Nodding to his order, Kagome ran down the stairs and went through the men's corridors. Ringing a bell of battle the men stormed out to their stations. "You there get the anchor ready, you get the sails down, You guys get the canons ready, our time for revenge is upon us. Let's get ready for battle!" The men roared an agreement as Inuyasha stood triumphantly at the steering wheel. "Kagome, get mine and Miroku's sword from the Captain's and Co-Captains room. Until Miroku returns I'm in charge." Deciding to just go, Kagome went without futher hesitation, but her lingering thoughts were to Miroku. "You better be alive Miroku, you better not die on sea."

The next morning came as quickly as the fires had started. Inuyasha's crew had investigated all night and found none alive. Rested on a burnt seat Inuyasha fumed at the thought of not being able to help. "Damnit!" He replied, whacking the chair he was sitting under and... well he fell. Kagome stood right beside him as if to make sure he didn't do anything rash. Putting her hand in front of Inuyasha, she motioned for him to get up and he hesitated to grab her hand. Pretending to push off some dust Inuyasha just huffs out and gets up himself, "As if I need help getting up from a girl."

This got Kagome mad and she stomped her foot, "How dare you Inuyasha! I was trying to be helpful!" Inuyasha just crossed his arms and let one of his hands touch his hilt of his sword. "Notice the word 'trying' you put in there." This time, Kagome could feel the vein popping from her temple as she clenched her fists. "Oh you pirate! This is one of the reasons why I hate pirates!"

Something stirred behind Inuyasha as both him and her turned to hear the noise. As if expecting Naraku himself to pop up Kagome clung to Inuyasha's sleeve and he started to draw his sword. "Who's there! Come out!" The thing which had been caught decided to throw something at the male and it bounced off of her forehead which caused him to twitch in pain. "Ow! What the hell was that!" Kagome saw it as just a toy and nothing more. "Inuyasha... it's a toy... if it was a pirate lingering around, wouldn't it have tried to true... um I don't know, a dagger?" Inuyasha who had been rubbing his forehead crouched down and picked up the toy. "It look's like a child's spinner top."

"That's because it is! S-T-U-P-I-D!" Twitching, he swung his large arm into the bushes from where the sound had come from and pulled out a same fox child. "Who's this?" Kagome said as she looked into the kitsune's eyes. He looked scared from Inuyasha grabbing him out of no where. "Inuyasha, let him go!" Widening his eyes in anger he revolted at the idea. "How dare you tell me to let him go! He threw that God damn toy at me and he thinks he can get away with it. I think not. Kagome, this _child_ needs some discipline." Sighing, she took the child from his grasp and snuggled him close. "It's okay, she said to the small, green eyed, red haired boy. "What's your name?" Hiccuping, the boy looked down, deciding upon if he should trust them. "The name's Shippou."

"Did you guys find someone? That's good." Inuyasha and Kagome both turned around to be faced with their drenched captain holding a young girl in his arms. She was unconscious and looked rather sad. "Miroku!" "Hey, you're alive." They both said at the same time, all the while Shippou just stared at the two new strangers. Until he recognized the person. "Lady Sango!" Jumping out of Kagome's arms, he dashed to the girl and ignored the shocked look from Miroku. "This is Lady Sango, I thought she had been murdered by Naraku like the men in his crew said! I was so scared... but she's alive! ... and it's all thanks to you." He said while looking up at the violet eyed man. "Wait... this is the daughter of General Tajiya, correct?" Shippou nodded and felt tears coming to his face. "I heard that Naraku slain him in a battle of swords... he had no chance!" Hiccuping, the boy was withdrawn away by Kagome as she hugged him. "We understand Shippou..." Inuyasha nodded as he stood up and walked over to Shippou. "Yeah runt... we all had our misfortunes with Naraku..." Miroku thought this was the best time to intervene, "And I suggest we stick together, with Lady Sango and get revenge for what happened here and also everywhere else he's touched." All nodded, except Shippou who didn't really have a choice. It was either go with them, or be alone in this bloodied up port. "Count me in..." Shippou said, and then someone began coughing. Looking down at the water logged girl, she whispered out. "Co..unt... me... i..n... too..." To their surprise, she was awake long enough to hear the part about revenge against Naraku, she just didn't realize that she was associated herself to her most hated enemy. Pirates.

A.N: Now I thought that was pretty good. Now all you guys need to do is press the little review button below and respond! Hoped you liked it!

Sincerely, TrigunsKitty


	2. Ch 1: Remembering her Hate for Pirates

Bonjour mes amies! Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Hehehe, er, (**clicks back into english)** Hey everyone, how has your night been? Good, bad, In between? Anyway, your reviews are most definitely appreciated and I hope to get lots of criticism and also advice. I'm counting on you guys, (Seeing as how this is my third Inu-fan-fic.) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: (Sighs dejectedly as she mumbles out) I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi owns him... now gimme my cookie back! (cries out trying to get her cookie back)

T.K: (Nibbles on cookie she just received and some lawsuits are found unconscious with some bruises and scratches) Ah, today _is_ a nice day!

Miroku: Not for those guys apparently.

Kagome/Sango: (Nod, Nod, sips some more tea)

Inuyasha: Feh, they deserved it, saying that _**I, **_could be owned by someone, I'm my own man, I don't need no master!

T.K: (Sigh) Inuyasha, shut up before I call your master.

Inuyasha: urk?

T.K: (Pulls out her cell phone and clicks the re-dial) Konbawnwa, Genki-des que? Ah! Genki, Genki, Rumiko-san, guess what Inuyasha said about you. (Short pause) Uh huh, yup, that was it, Arigatou! Sayonara!

Inuyasha: huh? AH! My arms! They're disappearing! Bitch, what'd'you do! (Stands still watching himself magically disappear.

T.K: She's only erasing your character for a short while, but if you be nice and be the good dog you are, well, you can regain your arms.

Inuyasha: (huffs and thinks to cross his arms, but really can't) Fine.

Miroku/Sango/Kagome: (sighs and sips tea) Let's get started.

**Deadly Liasons at Sea**

Chapter One: Remembering her Hate for Pirates.

"Let her rest, heaven knows she needs it. Since her encounter with Naraku, I'm pretty positive she'll need a day to re-cooperate her strength." The voices kept coming into her senses and out of it. A strong masculine voice pierced through the empty quiet, "Why couldn't we have arrived sooner? ..." Some more dialect was said but was cut off by Sango's senses. "...Will she be... of course I know... Well duh..." Suddenly said a feminine voice to her side. _'Where am I? These voices must be from someone nearby... but... I don't have the strength to move. My body's gone numb from being waterlogged... Did I drown and here I am at the gates of heaven with these... people deciding my fate... what's going on...' _

Mumbling in her sleep, Sango tried to rolled over, but her body wouldn't move and she realized why. A hand was holding onto her right palm, sweaty it may be but that didn't stop the mysterious hand to stop holding it. "Lady Sango. Are you up?" These people must know her if they knew her name. Groaning out of detest, her body didn't want to wake up but her mind needed to. "Where... am... I?" She said, using her other hand to press her temples to get rid of the terrible headache that she knew she was about to receive.

"Your on my boat Madam. I'm the captain of this ship. My name's Miroku." Shaking her head, to stared up at her savoirs to only find herself in a nightmare. "Pirates!" She screeched out as she plucked her hand away from the mysterious boy with the violet eyes. "How dare you touch me!" Kagome who knew something like this decided to intervene. "Well, I guess you could say we're pirates, but we aren't really. We're more of... what's the word... Inuyasha?" She asked her fellow silver haired, dog-earred companion and he sighed, "We're more of tyrants then of real pirates. We don't plunder or kill people. We earn our own income in missions given to us by people and such." Sango didn't believe a single word, here she was, in the hands of her most hated enemy and they were trying to convince her that they weren't pirates... well bad pirates. "A pirate is still a pirate, however you may declare it to be. Good or Bad I hate you all."

Miroku who had stayed quiet just sighed and turned to the raven-haired girl with the chocolate brown eyes, "Get some food prepared for our guest, she must be hungry from all the bantering shes' giving us." Sango was about to revolt at the idea but stopped when her stomach growled out loud. "See, 'Told ya." A smile played across his lips as he turned to look at Sango. Her face was flushed as if from embarrassment, "L-l-look. I don't know who you all are, but you're nothing but pirates, I won't accept anything from you. Not even food," Turning her head, she decided not to look at them anymore. "Well then, if you're not going to accept anything then you can get out of my room, and go to the regular corridors. I'm sure you'll change your mind when your around more then 30 guy pirates on one ship." Sango's eyes widened at the thought of sharing a corridor with those men and looked down at her hands. They were crumpling up the blanket which was on top of her legs and she angerly retorted. "You'd know my answer even before the question was asked you dirty pirate. I would never want to share a corridor with more then the necessary amounts of pirates. I would die."

Inuyasha shrugged at Miroku's attempt to make a conversation with her and sighed. Suddenly he felt something clamp onto his shoulder and he looked down. Shippou clung there looking at Sango with heartfelt eyes. "What the hell Shippou, get offa me this instant." Shippou shaken from his thoughts, looked back at the dog man. "Why would I do that you stupid dog..." Inuyasha grumbled but picked up the weightless boy and threw him on the bed with Sango. "Since she won't listen to reason from us, you tell her runt."

Sango stared at the boy in front of her, "Shippou? What are you doing here? I thought..." Shippou shook his head and walked over to Sango. Hugging her, he cried out. "Kirara and me came back, but when we did the pirates attacked. When I thought you had been murdered by Naraku, I thought everyone was dead. Kirara wouldn't believe it and ran off to the castle... I haven't seen her since." Sango smiled slightly, her brows had creased up to show how sad she really was. "Shippou, you must have seen so much death that night." Shippou nodded but then pointed at Miroku and Inuyasha, "If it hadn't been for these guys, you'd have probably been dead. Miroku... C_aptain_ Miroku had saved you from your fall into the ocean, while Kagome and Inuyasha saved me from being... alone. If they hadn't of been there, we'd of all died."

Sango stared at the boy before looking at Miroku then at Inuyasha. "Then you... you were there to..." Miroku nodded, "Yes, we were coming to aide your port against the villain they call Naraku." Her eyes flashed instantly at the name, "Nar...aku?" She asked in question and in turn was awarded an answer. "That's the bastard that was standing at the cliff you were falling from." Miroku looked to his stubborn friend leaning against the door and frowned. "Watch your language in front of a lady, Kagome, I don't mind, she's heard it non-stop before, but Sango's not accustomed to your vulgar language." Inuyasha clenched his fists about to say a retort but Miroku had ignored his incompetent friend and lightly picked up Sango's hands into his. "Sango, please forgive him... he's just to stupid and simple-minded to watch his language around such a beautiful thing as yourself."

Sango could feel the intensity of Inuyasha's hatred for the man besides her and she sighed, decided it would be wise to jump off this topic quickly... or Miroku might be finding himself 6 feet under the sea. "Naraku... was he the captain of the crew that attacked the port?" Inuyasha scoffed at her obliviousness and retorted, "Of course woman, he was the one who tried to murder you and succeeded in killing the general." Miroku felt Sango's hands twitch when she discovered this, it was the same man... who was at the cliff, the one playing mind games with her.

Looking at the girl resting, Miroku gripped her fingers into his and tried to look at her face. "Sango, if it isn't to brash of me to say this, I figure, since you have no where to go... and you obviously want to avenge your kin and people's death, I advise you to accompany us, if you can, that is, try not to kill us all because we are, in fact, your most hated enemy." Sango dropped her head as she looked at Shippou, he was dozing off and he seemed at peace here, '_How long have I been here?' _Sango thought holding the sleeping Kitsune in her lap, "How long has it been... since I was unconscious... pirate."

Cursing his fate, Miroku sighed and let go of her hands. Getting up he stretched and looked to Inuyasha, "How long co-cap?" Roughly Inuyasha stretched as well and replied dully, "I'd say about two days or so. One more day and you should be feeling well enough to walk around. Being drowned in sea water isn't good for the body, that's all." Shrugging, Inuyasha turned to take his rounds but suddenly the door flew open into his face causing him to crumple to the fall, "Gah!?"

"Oops, sorry, did I hit you Inuyasha?" Said a coyish Kagome holding a tray, "Here you go Sango, I brought some food as requested. I didn't know what you liked but I figured you'd have liked noodles." Pausing the soup like substance to her, Sango accepted it and waited for Kagome to pull Shippou from her lap. "Miroku," Kagome called out to him as he was about to leave with a half dragged, half pulled Inuyasha, "The watchmen says that they've spotted land in the north. It's another port, and it's your call whether or not to land." Miroku smiled at his first mate and gave a salute, "Aye Aye," Closing the door behind him and the muffled angry cursing from the hanyou stopped as well.

"Say, we haven't really gotten to know each other, have we? My name's Kagome, Inuyasha, well, when he was captain of this ship, rescued me from my port when Naraku attacked. I used to hate Pirates as much as you do now, but in time, I think you'll begin to understand why pirates are in fact... pirates." Sipping her soup in the spoon provided Sango nodded and looked at the girl sitting at the corner of the bed.

Kagome did have a truth in her words, and she felt like she could trust her enough to realize pirates weren't _that_ bad. "I'm Sango, and I am pretty sure I will despise pirates all my life, their life style is that of a dirty slobby pig, they don't have good hygiene, and they kill innocents. _At least ONCE in their life." _Emphasizing her last statement, Sango took a long drink of her soup and the silence from the two girls caused the talkative atmosphere to go away. "Did a pirate ship attack someone you know? Besides Naraku..." Sango was surprised by the sudden question but nodded in return. "Yes, a pirate ship attacked my mother's ship with my little brother Kohaku. He was the only survivor, but surprisingly, he doesn't have any memories of what happened. I remember though, and I'm never going to let those filthy stingy pirates kill any more innocents."

Kagome scratched her arms at that moment and sighed in worry. "Sango... I know how that must feel, but sometimes its best to move on. I know your need for revenge is high... but it will only cloud your judgment... and it might cause you pain later in your life. Pain that you probably never want to experience in your life. We're here for you in case you have anything like this you're harboring. Just know that we aren't evil like those people who massacred those innocents and your mother. We want to help, and we also need your help as well." Sango took her words into account and looked up at the worried girl. Her eye brows were low, making it seem like she was even more worried, and her tone gave it more emphasis.

This time it was Sango's turn to sigh. "Al... Alright... but don't get me wrong, I still hate pirates! Just not... not the good ones..." Blush tinted her cheeks at the thought of accepting some of them and the fact that Kagome squealed in delight. "I knew you'd be accompanying us! Hmm... Say, wouldn't you like to get out of those waterlogged clothes and into some cleaner ones?" Sango pushed her forgotten dish aside and slowly nodded her head. "Ah... yes... if you wouldn't mind... that would be grately appreciated... Pir... Kagome." At this Kagome smiled and ran over to the corner of the room. Pulling out some of her old dresses, she quickly pulled Sango out of bed and told her of her choices. "Since you're wearing a corset, you should be relatively the same size, and this dress would look good one your figure! It never looked good on me, never had big ones, you know?" Sango laughed at Kagome's blatant joke. "You're joking, me look good in _that? _Looking at the nodding girl, She took another long heave of breath and raised her arms up, "Help me out of this first, then I'll try it."

(Break: Since the computer is weird. XD)

Miroku steered silently as Inuyasha made a huge ruckus about being hit in the face by Kagome, (technically the door was the suspect, but...) "How dare she! I was just standing there minding my own business and then when I try to be the good worker I end up finding myself on the floor clutching my nose all because of some blithering girl who can't watch her power in opening the stupid doors!" Looking over at his companion, he couldn't help but sigh even more, "Inuyasha, for once can you not act like a whiny child and get your work done. Heave forbids I should take your salary away and give it to someone more deserving." With that Inuyasha stalked over to the ignorant captain and started to complain even more about his 'rules.'

"Umm... Sorry to intrude on you two..." Kagome spoke out as if to not disturb the peace anymore then she needed to. "Sango, come on, its alright." The girl who had been resting was standing before them, in Kagome's old dress, but it suited her well. The light green and pink went perfect with her figure and coloring. "My word, I haven't seen any one so radiant in my life," Miroku paused when he felt a cold stare from Kagome, "hat doesn't mean you aren't radiant either Kagome, I was just stat-" Kagome slammed her fists on the post and replied, "Yeah, yeah, keep going." Inuyasha thought this would be the best time to walk away from the group but Kagome caught him. "Where do you think you're going Inuyasha?" His shoulders jumped when he felt the cold stare of his current crush and he turned around sheepishly, "I'm going to... er... get my rounds done?" With that Kagome smiled brightly and tugged his arm away from the couple sweating bullets. "I'll go with you, be nice _captain_ Miroku." With that Kagome and an almost crying Inuyasha left.

"My gods, I haven't seen her wrath in quite a while. She's a scary one when she's mad. Poor Inuyasha... Oh well! At least it's him and not me!" Smiling giddily to no one in particular Miroku continued to steer while Sango looked around nervously. Catching her off guard, he smirked as he spoke out, "What? You think pirates are going to appear before you and skewer you with a bunch of swords? Relax." Looking at the coy captain Sango couldn't help but drop her head in embarrassment. "Sorry, it's just that I've never seen a pirate ship before. That's all." Click. '_Curiosity towards her enemy eh? Maybe I should give her a warm welcome and give her a tour around the hull.' _"How about this, Lady Sango, if it wouldn't be so bold as to ask you of something? How about I give you a tour of my ship for free. No cost, not one ounce of payment." As she heard him speak, she wasn't so sure she should do it... but then again, she needed to get used to the ship since she'd accepted to stay with them. Even if they're pirates. "Alright," Sango said, moving closer to the steering wheel and Miroku. "That sounds good to me, can I see the ship now? Or later?" Pondering on this, Miroku took his hands off of the steering wheel which caused Sango to flinch. She didn't realize how sturdy the ship was without being steered.

"We can get the tour done now if you like, and it'll be dusk by the time we finish, perfect, Kagome will have cooled down and dinner would be served. Great." turning from Sango, he walked to the edge of the railing and into the hull. "Hachi, take the wheel for me!" Suddenly out of thin air jumped out a raccoon like person. He was small, rather fat, but looked honestly happy to oblige. "Of course cap'ain."

With the steering wheel in someone else's hands, Miroku came behind Sango and guided her down the stairs and into the eating corridors. "First this is the eatting corridors. Our people eat here." Sango felt her shoulders drop at the sudden stupidity of it all. "Duh." Sweating, he coughed and guided her away to the resting corridors, then the work room, then the guest rooms. After explaining the gadgets and gizmos of the instruments in the bottom of the ship, Miroku decided to take Sango to the front of the ship where, well, the front was.

Lightly grabbing her hand, he tugged her through working pirates and trudged on through the cabins and ropes of the ship. Reaching their destination Miroku pointed at the very front and brought Sango closer to him than needed. "There's the beauty attached to my ship. It's supposed to be a replica of Midoriko, a famous_ pirate mermaid_ who sailed across the seven seas... She was also the one who created the lost treasure, The Shikon no Tama, this jewel has a legend on it saying that it has Midoriko's living soul inside of it. Pretty cool, neh?" Sango blushed through his whole entire speech, and it wasn't his words that he used, no it was the fact that he was basically embracing her that caused her cheeks to go rouge.

"Ah...Ah, I see... that would make sense..." She murmured out and tried to worm her way out of Miroku's grip, but to no avail. Giving up for the time being Sango just looked at the glistening sea and the setting sun. It sort of reminded her of Kohaku and her staring at the sunset for hours on some occasions. '_Kohaku... Are you alright? I wonder if Kirara is with you... and if she is then I know that she will protect and then bring us all together again. I pray for your safe return... Urk?! What the hell is this?!' _The warm feeling of someone stroking her bottomwent through her nerves as she swung her free hand into the person who was causing that sensation. When she removed her hand, she realized Miroku was missing and that a splashing sound had occurred soon after she slapped the man.

Spewing out water and caressing his cheek, he spoke from the sea, "One stroke and she sent me flying..."

Walking over the the edge, she soon realized that the lecherous was Miroku... "DAMN YOU PERVERTED LECHEROUS... PIRATE!" Storming off, the girl stomped past Inuyasha who had been doing his rounds. "Where's Miroku?" He asked and soon regretted it, "Would you like to see him? Well then go jump off the edge and you'll find that lecherous man!" With that, she ignored the next question of his and continued off to anywhere on the ship from there. '_God! And I thought he was better then all those stupid pirates too! He's not a good pirate, just a lecherous slimy perve! Argh!' _"Wait..." Came a thought from the angry girl... "He didn't tell me where I would be bunking..."

Inuyasha walked over to the edge to see the captain climbing up the ship's hull. "What in the nine hells did you do to her?" Shaking his head to get the water out, he rubbed his cheek and sighed. "She had a good figure... I just couldn't resist." Inuyasha dropped to the ground in anguish. '_No wonder Sango was pissed off. He touched her ass and stroked it... the bastard...' _

_(Break)_

Kagome pondered on what should happen. If she had any room in her room, she would be more then glad to have Sango bunk with her, but... "Sorry Sango, I already share a room with Inuyasha... don't ask why, he said it was to 'protect me' from the vigilant pirates aboard this ship." Seeing the look she was getting from Sango she started to stumble out more excuses, "Even though we're abroad a good pirate ship doesn't mean that these boys don't get horny... oh leave me alone!" Kagome huffed out as Sango laughed at her. "Sorry, Sorry, I was amused at your embarrassment, that's all. Do you guys share...?"

"NO! We don't." Kagome stated as she poured some herbal tea into Sango's empty cup. "They're two beds that are seperated, since the first night I didn't sleep in the one bed that he had. In the end, I convinced to make two beds and reluctantly he finally did it. Sipping her tea, Sango nodded and cursed her luck. "So you have no idea where I'll be sleeping?"

"Oh I know," Said a mischievous voice from the side, both bodies turned to see the captain standing there. His face still held the red slap mark on his face. "Payback's a bitch sometimes, anyway, I'm not so sure you'll enjoy this Sango, but I know I am, you'll be bunking with me, and no, there is, fortunately one bed, and I will not drag another mattress into my already crowded room. I hope you'll enjoy a lecherous pirates' company abroad the Recarnation." Sango watched as the smug pirate left again and she was forced to turn to Kagome.

Grabbing the girls shoulder she urgently shook her. "_PLEASE! _Help me Kagome_..." _Kagome couldn't help but breathe out heavily... "I can't do much... if Inuyasha was the captain maybe... but he's not and Miroku's words are golden... sorry Sango... eh? Well, if it'll make you feel better, you'll be safest there!" Laughing inwardly at herself Sango crumpled into her seat and gathered her head into her hands. "So, in other words... I'm screwed?" the reassurance Sango didn't want was implied when Kagome nodded her head fervently. "Yeah, you're so screwed. Just know that you can slap him, just not overboard like you did this evening. I heard he cursed poor Inuyasha out..."

Nodding slowly Sango couldn't help but realize the true evil of a pirate... "I just remembered why I hate pirates even more..." Getting up, she sipped the rest of her tea and excused herself. "Might as well go face hell... Goodnight Kagome." The girl who was putting away the tea kettle just nodded and waved. "Good night Sango... just think about the good things. You could have been with Davie Jone's!"

Nodding at Kagome's statement, she prepared herself for the torture fest. '_He said payback's a bitch, so he must be planning something...' _Sango thought as she happened upon his room. Gulping in the air that wasn't coming in, she opened the door and there was Miroku sitting on his bed looking through his window in a daze. "Um..." "Hey," Came his voice, clearly interrupting her. "Just so you know, I don't like being slapped off my ship," Her eye began twitching as she was the one who wanted an apology, not her giving him an apology. "Well sorry for feeling the need to protect myself from your lecherous hands pirate! You were the one that touched me, and I slapped you!" Miroku stood up and walked over to her, at first she felt a chill go down her spine, but it soon disappeared.

"You're right, I should apology, but I think you owe me an apology for slapping me off my own ship. You know how _hard_ it is to gain the trust of this crew after Inuyasha lost his captaincy. If they saw me, like they did today, mind you, slapping me off of my own ship, they would think of me as being bullied around by a woman... they would think of it as mutiny... so... don't slap me..." His voice sounded so serious, and he didn't have that giddy smile on either which gave Sango the chills. Slightly nodding, she turned the other way and replied sullenly, "Don't slap you in front of your crew... got it." Turning, she moved away from him and sat on the bed. "Um..." Miroku started and Sango looked down. "What? I promised I wouldn't slap you in front of your men..." "Apology?" Came his answer quickly after. It sounded like a question then a statement.

"Apology? Apology for what?" Collapsing to the ground, he inwardly gave up on trying to get one. If any, he should be glad that she promised not to slap him, which was good for him. Grinning from ear to ear now he got up and sat down on the bed next to Sango. All the while, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Shall we go to bed?" Anger seethed Sango's soul as she tempted herself to cool down. He was testing her, testing her. That was until he touched her rear again.

"ARGH!" Slap. The poor captain was on the ground in a crumpled mess as Sango put herself to bed. "Goodnight, you perverted pirate."

(End of Chapter 1)

A.N: How was that chapter? Good. Bad? Or just plain weird? I tried to stay in character with all the characters, but I think I went a little OOC with Sango... . . I think I did the same with Kagome. Oh well... . . It's a fanfiction after all, right?

Well, you know what to do, just clickie the button on the bottom left hand corner and review!

Sincerely, TrigunsKitty


	3. Ch 2: Stormy Nights and Thunder

Hey everyone, This is me, TrigunsKitty, or T.K for short just making another chapter for you all! All the reviews were great! I appreciate all the help and advice and I hope that I fix the whole clumping huge paragraphs I just love to type out. I'll work hard to not do that. n///n

Other news: Sorry I haven't updated, I was trying to update soon like I did with the last chapter... but I realized that Comicon is 12 days from now and I needed to finish my I.B. Homework... (Yes, I have homework during the summer, my school sucks and I hope it burns...) It's ¾ complete, I just need to write out some more quotes, finish the questions, and create a 5 minute or longer oral presentation on one of my reading books. Sounds easy right? It IS! (This is how insane I got in this program.)

Love life: I'm glad actually because two of my best friends finally decided to go out, and I'm happy for them. Though, the bad side to this is that I will never date anyone until I'm done with college. Apparently I was right about guys when I was younger. They are idiots, they're not worth the time, and they're too pushy so I give up on them. I decided to stick with education and education only. I.B. Is already taking up my schedule, so why should I add relationships to the whole mess? It's too bothersome.

Disclaimor: (T.K is found hanging off of the ledge of some ten story building) I don't own Inuyasha—a-a-a-a-a-a-a. (Echo, Echo, Echo...) Now gimme my Sango plushie!!!!

T.K.: (Receives her plushie) Jeez, I didn't know the lawsuits were so bent to actually steal my plushie and try to make me do suicide if I didn't say that... Grr... stupid lawsuits... (Some appear magically) Err... I love you guys? Thanks for keeping me in line? (Lawsuits disappear) Jerks... (Huggles Sango close)

Miroku: Hey, I didn't know you had a Sango plushie. I want one...

Sango: I don't mind that T.K. Has a plushie of me but if you had my plushie Miroku... I just don't know...

Miroku: I wouldn't do anything bad to it! How dare you insinuate that I would do something bad with it.

T.K: She didn't say anything to the lines of 'bad.'

Kagome and Inuyasha: (Nods)

Miroku: ...What is today? Beat on Miroku Day? All I wanted to do was sleep with it...

Everyone Else: o.0;

Sango: ... I prove my point.

T.K: You poor girl... Too bad, it only gets worse for you...

Sango: What do you mean by that?

T.K: Why, it's the next chapter Sango! The next morning!

Sango: Oh... Nothing... _bad_ happened right?

Kagome/Inuyasha/Miroku: You'll have to wait and see!

T.K: Exactly, Now, onto the motion picture... er, I mean feature presentation.

**Deadly Liasons at Sea**

Chapter Two: Stormy Nights and Thunder

"_Kirara, Kirara, Where are you?" A young girl of 12 said as she stumbled into her father's room. It was filled with lots of books and many glittery medals decorating the walls. _

"_Sango dear, what are you doing here so later?" Said a mysterious voice at her right and Sango turned quickly around. There stood her father with a 7 year old sleeping Kohaku in his arms. _

"_I'm looking for Kirara, she disappeared again..." The smile her father gave her encouragement when he decided to speak. "Don't worry about her. She'll be back soon... Ah, speak of the devil. Kirara, Sango was looking for you." _

_Kirara appeared by the opened door twisting it's tail twice as it stared intently at Sango. "Kirara! There you are!" _

"_Mew..." _

_Suddenly everything froze, Kirara wasn't moving, Kohaku and father were standing completely still and eerily quiet. "Father? Kirara? Kohaku...?" _

_As if her voice broke the world itself, the floor tumbled in and she collapsed inside to appear in her room. Slapping her cheeks Sango ran to her mirror to look at herself. There stood a 16 year old bashful, yet gorgeous Sango staring into nothing. "I thought I was with Kohaku, Kirara and Father." Another noise entered her ears as she stared at the door. It was opening slowly, to slowly which caused her to take a step back. _

"_Sango, could you help me with this bow? Father wanted me to accompany him to the masquerade ball tonight." A boy of eleven entered. He had chocolate brown hair like Sango and soft filled brown eyes. "Wow! Sango you look beautiful just like father said! You have to show him before we go! He said it was mother's dress! Come on! Come on!" Kohaku who seemed to forget about his previous dilemna quickly grabbed Sango's wrists and helped her out of her stupor. _

"_Right... but didn't you need help?" Kohaku looked up at his elder sister and shrugged, "After we see father!" Sango couldn't help but smile at Kohaku eagerness. He was always sincere and kind to everyone, and always spoke the truth, and if he said to see father, well, it was time to see father. He was always correct about that instinct. _

_Reaching the door handle, Kohaku pulled it open and there stood father. "Ah! Father, we were just looking for you," His father just smiled and patted the boy on the head. "I was just looking for you as well... My, Sango, you look elegant. I'm glad I kept that dress from your mother. If she were here, she would be glad." Blushing at the compliment, Sango bashfully looked down and slightly did a curtsy. "Thank you father." Soon, her elegance was forgotten as Kohaku felt himself looking up at father. His stare was slightly unnerving but it all seemed fine when he smiled.  
_

"_You forgot the bow Kohaku. I was wondering what seemed off. Other then that, you look like a real gentleman. You would make any woman proud." _

"

"_What's going on! Hey!" People looked left and right before being surrounded by pirates. Not the kind pirates, no, the bad kind. The kind like Naraku. _

"_Help me! Help!"_

"_Save us!_

"_Spare us! General Tajiya, help us!" _

_The cries from the dying people made Sango start to cry, why was this happening? Why? _

"_Everything." He simply states and disappears in the blanket of flames. Feeling his presence still there, she recovers some strength to stand and start to run. 'Heavy... It's too heavy...' She thought to herself as she tries to run away from Naraku. His laughter is heard from all around her as she follows the flame path._

"_Kohaku!" Sango shouts as she sees a familiar figure. He's standing still with his back towards her. "Kohaku! Naraku came to the port to kill us! He killed father and he's now after us... we have to escape!" Sango couldn't help but feel a foreboding sensation as she realized something wasn't right. Why didn't he respond? Why wasn't he running away with her? Why wasn't he **helping** her._

"_Koha-" Her voice disappeared when he turned around with his sword out. He had tears streaming down his face as he thrust into her very soul. "Ku..." The feeling of steel connected into her nerves as she looked down. His sword that he was holding was thrust into her, like a knife into a watermelon. _

"_I'm Sorry... if it wasn't for me... I wouldn't have sold you out... Miss... Forgive me." _

_'Miss?' _

"_Kohaku... do... you not know who I am..."_

"_Of course I do, you're the general's **only** daughter." _

_Before she could speak, Naraku's laugh spilled into her dying body as she felt Kohaku pull out his sword. "Die quickly miss... you won't be dying a slow miserable death with a wound like that. I'm sorry." His tears were still there as he walked passed her and to the figure behind her. Standing besides the man, Kohaku sheathed his rapier and looked to Naraku. "Good job Kohaku," _

_Kohaku stood silent as he stared at the dying Sango. She looked sad, even depressed, until anger covered over her emotions as she hissed out. Blood spilled out as the words came pouring from her lips. "What did you do to him Naraku! You brainwashed him! Didn't you! Naraku release him from your slimy piraty grasp!" _

"_I don't think you're in any condition to bargain... Miss Sango Tajiya. Kohaku, come." As the flames arised behind the two figures Sango screamed out for Kohaku to come back until complete darkness soothed her. It was pretty warm, it must have been her blood that was warming her... she was dying... and she knew that time slowed and flip flopped for the dying... maybe that was the reason why she was feeling really warm. Like if someone was holding her close. Yearning for it's touch, Sango tried to curl into it's warmth and started to relax. "It's... not bad... dying... I'm sorry... Kohaku... I failed you..." _

Shock went through her body as she remembered Kohaku. Her eyes bulged open as she tried to figure out where she was this time. Looking at the bed she was in, she couldn't help but blink. Where was she again? Was this a dream? Groaning, Sango tried to rise up from the comfy warmth but she wasn't allowed her freedom. Befuddled at not being able to rise, she turned over to find herself staring into a certain someone's face. He was staring at her contently, almost watching her every movements.

"Agh!!" She yelped out as she tried to push back the dashing pirate captain before her. Memories of the previous night flooded into her mind as she felt a certain blush creep onto her cheeks.

"Lady Sango! You scream like you've seen a ghost."

"Only because I'm in another bed with a **MAN**."

"You wound me Sango, I wouldn't do anything to you, but besides that, who's Kohaku?"

"Koha...ku? Agh! You were listening to me talk! How dare you invade in my privacy you... you... PIRATE!" Sango soon after tried to get away from him, but to no avail, he had his arms tucked tightly around her waist and was holding her in place next to him. His purple eyes scanned over her squirming form and smirk.

"Sango, why would I need to go and invade your privacy when I've already been next to you for half the night already? You were quite fine with me sleeping here." Sango stopped as she realized that she didn't complain at all last night when she was asleep... If anything, she probably... 'Could... Could he have been the warmth that I was clinging to...'

The feeling of embarrassment filled her to the core as she stopped dead. Sango couldn't think of anything to say to him about that... the pirate was baiting her after all. "Kohaku's my little brother." Sango said with a sigh, deciding it would be best for her to change the topic.

"Ah?" Miroku said as he moved his arms to grab her hands and turned her so that she was underneath him. "I already knew that." He said to her and smiled.

"Then why did you ask!" Sango angerly stated trying to get him to release her. Her attempts were faltered when he put his head against her forehead and he smirked at their closeness. "Curious to see what you would say."

"Ah... Ah..." She stuttered out soon after, not liking the current situation. "Should... Shouldn't you go... do... Pirate things now?" her words stumbled out in a quick breathe as she could feel his breathe on her. Why was he doing this to her... Why was her heart pounding so fast?

"I should, shouldn't I?" Sitting up on her thighs lightly, he gently pulled her wrists up and lifted her to his sitting level also. "But not before this." Her eyes widened as she felt a soft peck on her cheek and she stared at the captain who started to caress her cheek with soft kisses. Sango could have sworn he could hear her heart beating like a drum at that instance, and did the next thing that came to mind. Yank away.

At the same instance, Miroku was trying to pull her closer to him. This was her punishment for slapping him last night, even after she promised not to slap him... well, at least it wasn't in front of the crew.

It all happened in an instance, Sango pulled back hard, thinking that he would still try to hold her back, but soon found out that he wasn't holding onto her wrists... and she found herself a ticket to pain as her head collided into the wall behind her.

"Ah! Sango!"

"Ow..."

"What'd you think you were doing? You could have injured yourself, much less give yourself a concussion."

"..."

"Hey... Hey, don't do that! Ellipses are for chumps! Say something!"

"...I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't kissed me on the cheek..."

"What was that?"

"I wouldn't have pulled back if you hadn't advanced me like you did!"

"Oh! You mean your punishment? Sorry, I didn't expect you to try and throw yourself back... I thought you were enjoying it as much as I was." A smile appeared on Miroku's face as he came closer to Sango and lifted her up slowly. Moving his hand gently over the spot of Sango's woes, he frowned and let her lay down.

"Stay there, I'll get Kagome to get you some ice. Now that **that** is done, I'll be doing my 'pirate like duties' now." He watched Sango's face turned from complex to perplexed and he shrugged, "Did you want to say something?"

"Punishment?" Sango said soon after, raising her hand to her cheek as she looked up at him like if she were a mere child. "What'd I do to deserve that." Miroku blinked for what seemed like a millennium then smirked. "I told you last night that I didn't like to be slapped... so I decided that every time you slap me, crew or no crew, I'll kiss you lightly and make you want me in the process." The perverted side of him came out at that moment and Sango felt her eye twitch. "I will never like you, you stupid perverted pirate! Now GET OUT!"

Starting to throw miscellaneous things at him now, Sango couldn't help but feel angry, and yet... excited. How could such a pirate excite her to a point where her heart beats a thousand times a minute. Was she warming up to him? 'Nah...' She thought as she watched him retreat from his room and away from her throwing frenzy. When she heard the door close, she waited until it didn't open again and sighed.

"By the way! I'll get Kagome for you!" Said a careful Miroku as he opened the door and closed it again. Dealing with women were one thing, but dealing with an angry one... well you're screwed beyond eternity.

Sango sighed, "Miroku... huh? ... OH MY GOD! No Sango! NO! It's Pirate! PIRATE! Not... not... DAMN HIM!" Berating herself, she winced in pain as she clasped her head. "Yelling bad... Don't yell Sango... You'll give yourself a headache..."

(Break number one: WAAAAA!)

Waves splashed against the hull of the ship with fierce velocity. The clouds were closing in on the ship as if to cover it with a blanket of water. Men were filing out of the cabins and decks as they prepared for the worst.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shouted a short, palish green imp man coming up the stairway. He was out of breathe when he reached his destination and clinging to his tall staff with two faces on it. As if on cue, the man before him snapped his fingers and he tried his hardest to not be tired.

"What is it Jaken." He calmly stated to his servant as he viewed his crew working there hardest to prepare for the upcoming storm. "I don't have time for feeble concerns and excuses, if it isn't worth my time... I'll kill you."

Jaken paled even more as he clenched onto his staff in fright. Knowing that Sesshomaru was the most dangerous fellow on the seven seas, he understood that he wasn't joking. He _would_ kill him if he said something stupid. The wind picked up as Sesshomaru's long white hair picked up in it. It started to float over his shoulder and into his line of vision, but he paid no mind as he was staring intently with his sharp amber eyes towards Jaken. "Don't waste my time and tell me Jaken."

"Aye! Captain, the girl that we picked up at the last port has gone missing, and the crew can not find her. I couldn't find her at all myself and the crew suggested to tell you of the matter." Pausing under his cold stare Jaken jumped onto his knees and arms. "I have some of the crew looking for her now... but..." Before he could finish Jaken felt something huge step onto his head and onto his lower torso. "Gah!?" He yelped out as Sesshomaru calmly walked away from his abused servant.

"Jaken, I told you not to waste my time..."

A crying Jaken was weeping on the ships boards as he tried to keep his life in check. "Aye-"

"I already know where she is."

Jaken paused as he looked at the calm Sesshomaru looking towards the mast. There stood a 14 year old Rin playing with a doll that she had made. As if fate were against Jaken, Sesshomaru turned around with a small smile. "Jaken... I have a new job for you."

"Huh?!"

"Since you are so concerned over our guest... you will watch her and make sure she is safe from harm..."

Jaken clenched his fists then as he felt a shiver go down his spine. He knew something else was coming. "Yes, Mi'lord."

"Oh, and one more thing," He said nonchalantly as he walked over to the man steering his vessel. "If she is harm in any way... it'll be your head, along with the one who injured her... on a platter. Understand?"

Knowing his presence in grave danger staying there now Jaken quickly stood up and saluted. "Aye, Mi'lord!"

"Get out of my sight."

"Aye!" Shouted Jaken running very fast down the stairs and to the mast where the unconcerned girl played. Jaken sighed as if his life had been spared more then once. The girl who noticed his presence looked up and gave a toothy grin to him. "Good morning Jaken." In pain Jaken huffed angerly and pointed out to the girl. "It's not morning first off, it's mid-afternoon, and second it's not _Jaken_ to you, it's Jaken-sama. You should be even grateful that Lord Sesshomaru even let you onto his ship. You ungrateful child."

"I'm sorry Jaken-sama. I forgot. Do you wanna play dolls with me?" Jaken felt his spirit go up in flames at how nonchalant this girl was. How dare she ask her superior to play such a childish game. Suddenly a clearing of the throat was heard as Jaken instantly recognized who did it. Raising his small imp like head up, Jaken met eye to eye with an unconcerned captain and a death stare that could probably kill.

"Uh... Rin, how about I take you up on that offer, do you have another doll..." He said in a quick and frightened way. It was like Lord Sesshomaru's eyes were saying, 'Play or die.' On cue, Rin gave Jaken her extra doll and excited began to tell the bored Jaken about how she plays and what she wants to happen to them. The crew who had passed by the two snickered to themselves at the sight of Jaken playing a little child's game. That lasted until Sesshomaru banged his rapier against the railing and immediately everyone shut up. Except for Rin.

"Rin, quiet." Said an unenthusiastic Sesshomaru.

All Rin did was stand up and nod. Keeping her promise, she sat back down and quietly played with her dolls. All of the crew could only imagine how spoiled she was with their captain... but that would never be talked about anywhere on the ship... unless they wanted their heads rolling on the ground.

"There is a storm coming as you can all see for yourselves, once you have readied your stations head inside and wait for the bell to ring. If it rings, you will be needed to man your stations and make sure the ship survives the night. If anyone of you mess up... it's your lives. That is all." With that, Sesshomaru walked away from view and into his cabin.

"Father, why did you give me this ship? Why couldn't you have given me the Reincarnation that you gave my half-witted brother." Walking over to a chest in the corner, he opened it and pulled out some shoulder armor and a chest plate. Putting it on, he calmly walked over to his mirror and stared at the figure before him. Two purple scratches on each cheek, one crescent moon on his forehead, cold amber eyes that could melt through metal, long white hair that remained soft and untangled... and his big fluffy tail over his shoulder. It was there just for decoration and to show that he had power.

"Father... why did my half brother Inuyasha get your best ship."

(Break Number Two: WEEEEEEEEEEE)

"Sango, you need to be more careful. If you give yourself a concussion..."

"I know, I know, believe me, I had one before. If it wasn't for that stupid pirate then I would have been in this situation..."

The girl with raven hair sat down next to Sango as she listened quietly to Sango. Apparently she had an eventful night and slapped him. Made sense, Kagome would have done it too... except not just once, but five times. "I see, you were trying to defend yourself, but you didn't slap him again, which was pretty good. I don't see why Miroku would do that though... I've seen him grope a lot of ladies in his life, but never on this ship. He loves this ship too much to do anything reckless like that. I wonder... do you like him Sango?"

Choking on air was the next thing Sango did as she slowly recovered from Kagome's question. Her faced was burned a fierce red as she tried to cover it with a pillow. "I... I thought I already told you, I hate pirates. They killed my kin and I'm going to get revenge..." Kagome just smiled softly as she patted Sango softly on her head.

"Don't worry about there being 'pirates' here. Sure they're pirates, but they're also people... people who want to go home and be with their families and friends. Don't just think that they're pirates because all of them want to... they have something that they need to search for out in this wide world... this is just another thing to do before they truly find themselves in the world."

Sango thought hard on this before looking at Kagome. The girl was right. They were just people who might have lost something just like herself. Maybe they're doing this to gain money for their family. Finally, she nodded in agreement and smiled. "Alright, I understand Kagome. Maybe I'll give everyone a second chance."

"Including Miroku?"

"Hell no, that pirate screwed up last night and this morning. He screwed his chances over."

Sighing, Kagome just giggled. "Okay,"

"Oi, Kagome, where are you?" Shouted an arrogant pirate in the room and he nonchalantly walked in as if he owned the place. "Right here Inuyasha, what's up?"

"Miroku spotted storm clouds ahead, and its not that kind of storm where we can stay inside, you should probably stay here or grab Sango and go to the cabins underneath. Since there's glass in here, you guys might injure yourselves." Kagome nodded and looked towards Sango, "You up to a walk?"

"Yeah, but first can I change?"

Inuyasha blinked before looking at the girl in the bed. She was still in her night gown and it showed a bit too much of her figure. A flush covered his face as he quickly turned around and stormed out the door. "I'll... I'll be going now then."

This caused Kagome and Sango to laugh at the poor guy as he walked out in a hurry. Not really caring about her clothing anymore, Sango just stretched as smiled. "Which dress shall I wear today?"

"You can wear this one." Kagome stated as she pointed towards the one ready on a chair. "Huh? How'd that get there?"

"I believe Miroku put it there for you. It's not my dress." Kagome finally smiled brightly when Sango flushed a deep red. "How does he know I'll even fit in it?"

"Hey, you wore my dress, so you should be able to wear this one." Came a quick witted response. "Now come on, let's try it on. I think maroon will go perfect for your figure."

All Sango could do now was sigh and get out of bed slowly. The good thing was that she didn't have a headache. Raising her arms she pulled off her night gown and Kagome helped her with the maroon dress. "How much does it need to be tied Kagome?"

"Not much, it ties in the back and it goes to your mid-back. It's really pretty though. I knew it would fit you." Kagome stated as she finished the last ties and turned Sango around. "Wow, you look gorgeous!"

Blushing Sango just nodded as she walked to the only mirror in the room. The dress she was wearing sort of reminded her of the dress in her dream. It was such a pretty dress. "We should go like Inuyasha said." Sango stated as she walked slowly to the door and opened it.

"Yup." Said a cheerful Kagome as she walked out with Sango.

As they walked across the ship, Sango watched the men station their areas and other small things. They were tying up the canons to the ship and tying small miscellaneous things to bigger things. Ordinary things that happened before a storm hit.

When they reached the door to the lower quarters Sango couldn't help but look back towards the steering wheel to see deep purple eyes looking towards her. Blinking, she shortly smiled and he waved with his free hand.

"Pirate."

"Beautiful."

Said both Sango and Miroku at the same time. They both knew that they couldn't hear each other, but they needed to say it anyways.

"What was that?" Kagome asked to Sango and Inuyasha to Miroku.

Both just replied in sync, "Nuthin'"

(Break Number Three: WIIIIIIIIII!)

Day soon became night as the storm turned out horrible as predicted. Miroku wiped the rain from his forehead as more rain plowed into him. "Inuyasha, help the crew pull the sails up. We don't want them torn. Hachi, take the wheel, I'm gonna help with the canons." Both responded by quickly getting to where they needed to be. Hachi took the wheel from Miroku as he jumped down the stairs to where they were bolted the cannons down and Inuyasha jumped down from the railing to where they were pulling the ropes.

"Put your back to it men!" Shouted Inuyasha as his leadership skills came through. Pulling the ropes, they finally managed to get the sails up and secured. Inuyasha then told the men to get inside, for the waves were getting heavier and harder to predict. A tidal wave could come at any minute and wipe this whole boat out... but that never happened before.

Wind wipped his own hair into his face as she scurried to where Miroku was. Miroku was holding the rope like a life line as if someone was in need of help, looking over, Inuyasha realized that it was a crew member who had slipped off. "Hang on!" Shouted the two at the same time as they helped pull the man up.

When they did so, they all heaved a long breathe when suddenly Hachi yelled out. "I.. I can't control the steering wheel master Miroku!!"

Miroku looked at Inuyasha and gave a short nod. He on the other hand grabbed the water logged man and brought him to the lower quarters. "Kagome!" Shouted a tired Inuyasha and if on the dot she appeared before him.

"What happened?" She questioned at the door when he brought him over. "He got a taste of sea water. Take care of him Kagome. I gotta help Miroku..." With that, he left Kagome the unconscious pirate and hurried across the ship almost slipping a couple times.

Dragging the boy in, Kagome got some help from some men and they laid him down. Sango appeared with a pack of medical supplies and a scared Shippou on her shoulders. "What's going on?" Shippou cried as Sango hushed him. "Here, can you take Shippou for me?" She asked a close pirate who nodded and lightly took the small child from her.

"Kagome, we should give him something warm and open up his airway. If he's waterlogged then he probably needs CPR." Kagome only nodded as she did exactly that, but hesitated before saying. "Anyone know CPR, or am I going to have to do it and then this man will probably live for another night to only die by Inuyasha's hands... so..." The men blinked before nodding. Knowing Inuyasha, he would kill them all for not volunteering to do it.

"I'll do it," Said a angry Sango before anyone replied. Everyone was shocked, even Kagome. They didn't know that she would even do CPR for a pirate. After a few compressions and breaths, the boy coughed out some water and started to breathe fine. "Are you alright?" Said Sango, who was a little out of breathe.

"Y-Y-yeah..." Said the boy coughing out some more water. Kagome took this chance to tell the crew to take him to a bed nearby. "Don't tell the captain what happened, 'kay?" Kagome added to the command and everyone nodded. Including Sango, who knew that he would _kill _him ten times over. Man, men and being over protective...

(Break number Four: WOOOOOOO!)

Miroku blinked a couple times before sneezing. Was someone talking about him? No, maybe it was the weather that was causing him to sneeze. Before anything else, he realized that the main rope holding the canon's was ripping. "Inuyasha! Take the wheel! The main rope is ripping!" His eyes were wide as he watched Miroku run across his own ship to stop it from ripping.

"Hachi, get some more rope!" He shouted as he struggled to hold it together. Worse scenario would be that all of their artillery would be lost in the sea... and probably with him. "Hurry!"

"Aye!" Shouted the reliable Hachi who scampered across to the lower decks. Pulling the doors open, he didn't notice the wind blowing the door back into him. "Gah!?" yelped Hachi as he hit the ground in pain. Kagome and Sango hurried over to him to see that he was bleeding. "Hachi! You're bleeding!" Shaking his head, he looked at the crew.

"Rope... Miroku... needs rope... Canons are about to fall..." With that he collapsed and Kagome looked towards two men. "Take him to a bed, I need to treat his injuries... Sango I need you to... Uh... Sango?" The men pointed to a running Sango with rope in her arms. "Kagome, I'll give the rope to Miroku, you and the crew take care of Hachi!" With that Sango pushed open the door leading to a not so pleasant sight. Everything was everywhere, and it was a mess. It was a surprise the ship was surviving this storm.

Lightning streaked across the sky as Sango pulled herself across the ship to where Miroku was struggling. "Miroku!" She shouted as she ran over almost slipping in the process. Recovering her balance, she saw the first thing cross his face.

"What the hell are you doing out here?!" She heard him shouting over the wind itself. Yup, Sango was right, it was anger that crossed his face.

"Hachi injured himself! I decided on a whim to help, now take the goddamn rope before it takes you and the canons!" She shouted at him, having her own anger tinted in her voice. "Get the hell out of here! I'll take the rope, now hurry inside!" Taking the rope briskly from her arms, he quickly turned around and started tying the ropes to help it from not ripping. When he finished, he looked up to find himself staring at his worst nightmare.

Sango stood transfixed with it also, it almost felt like time had stopped. "MIROKU! SANGO! Get the hell out of there!" Shouted a very disgruntled and worried Inuyasha as he tried to control the steering wheel. He had secured himself to the wheel itself knowing that this was probably going to happen.

Hearing that Sango was still there, Miroku attempted to do the next best thing, grabbing her arms and taking her out of her shock, he wrapped some loose rope around his and her waists and tied the rope to the main rope. It took another two seconds before he securely tied them and braced for the hit. A tidal wave was probably one of the worst things that could have happened in a storm. It was one of the leading factors that killed a minor part of the crew.

Water poured all over them as Miroku held the shocked girl to him. If anything, the wave would give out in another ten seconds and they'd be safe for the time being. Sango clenched her fists as she felt the roaring waters crash into them. If it wasn't for the ropes, they'd probably be swept away... dead most likely.

When the wave dissipated, Sango and Miroku were gasping for breathe. Sango was coughing out as some rain hit her face. The rope wasn't helping her breathe for it was tight against her and against Miroku, who was anger, but also concerned. Clinging to the ropes, Sango looked at Miroku and she saw him started to speak. "What in the nine hells were you thinking coming out here, you should have stayed with Kagome and the other crew members inside!"

"Sorry I was just trying to help!"

"You have no right to be out here!"

"Damnit, can't you just accept help when you get it!"

"Why the hell should you even try to help! Quit trying to be a hero!"

"What! How dare you! I'm not a hero you jerk! How can I just stay inside there knowing that you were going to get injured!"

The weather then took a change of course when more tidal waves came. The winds roared louder then it did before effectively shutting both of them up. Looking towards the rough waves Miroku coughed and gripped onto the rope. "Hang on. We'll talk about this later."

"Sure, that is if we live."

"Your mistaken to think that both of us are going to die. If anything, you'll live."

"What---"

The wave soon hit as she braced for the hit. The wave was intense, closing her eyes Sango grabbed the rope next to Miroku's hands and clung onto it as she felt her body rising from the floor. Miroku's was too as the water rushed past them. Crashing to the ground now, another tidal wave hit and caused them to go air born again.

'Can't... hold on...' Thought Sango as she couldn't get fresh air. The water was crashing onto them to much that she couldn't get much air. Accidentally letting go of the rope, she felt the rope snap under her extra weight.

'Shit!' The pirate thought as he hung onto the rope with a waterlogged Sango. The rope wasn't sturdy enough for them. Hanging onto the rope with dear life now, Miroku felt Sango cough out. The tidal wave was gone for now. "You okay?" He asked as he held onto her. She seemed pretty out of it to answer, "I'll take that as a no."

Before he knew, another tidal wave hit them from behind and the echoes from Inuyasha were the last things that he heard. "MIROKU! SANGO!"

(Break Number Five: WUUUUUUU!)

The warmth of the sand underneath Sango made her rise from the shoreline and cough out some more water. Her dress was ripped and she obtained a few more bruises and scratches on her knees and arms. "Where the hell am I?" She asked as she stared ff into the distance. Some debris of wood and board came along the shore as Sango stared at the vast ocean before her.

"I don't think I'm on the ship anymore." She said aloud as she looked around the Island. It was filled with soft white sand, Lots of green trees and grass, along with wood. As if her body couldn't take the pressure of standing, she collapsed onto her knees and felt the cold sea water drift up over her lap.

Closing her eyes, she decided to try and remember what had happened the previous day. Putting the puzzle pieces together, she opened her eyes. Why was she the one who was always in trouble? Why was she always the damsel in distress? Pounding her fist into the sand, she scowled at the sand and island before her. "Stupid pirates!"

(Break number Six: Wyyyyy?)

Miroku opened his eyes slowly to see a worried Kagome and Inuyasha before him. They had brought blanket and a bowl of warm soup. "You alright Miroku?" Kagome said quietly, giving off a depressed feeling. Miroku shortly nodded before taking the soup from her hands. Taking a sip from his spoon he looked at Inuyasha.

"Casualties?" Frowning, Inuyasha shortly nodded. "It's not really a casualty, much less man over board." Miroku heaved a sigh and raised his right hand to compress his temples. It was not great to wake up with a head ache.

"Okay, we look for him as soon as we can." He compromised with the two as he took another slow sip of his soup. He just remembered Sango just then and slightly frowned. Why had she endangered herself just to help him. _'When she comes by, I'll give her a lecture no one's ever heard of.'_

Kagome took this chance to mumble out something but Miroku could barely hear her. "Kagome, Sorry I can't hear you, I think you need to speak up." He was already in a bad mood from thinking about Sango and the thought of losing another crew men. Inuyasha touched Kagome's shoulder and nodded to her.

"That's the thing Miroku..." Kagome started and inuyasha finished. "It's more like a 'We'll look for _her_ as soon as we can.'" This caused Miroku to cough out the soup which he had just sipped. Kagome was still here, and the only other lady on the ship was... "When did you find this out?" He said sternly to the two as they shifted uncomfortably. "The crew took head counts this morning, it was right after we found your body hanging onto the rope." Kagome stated as she took his bowl of soup before he could do anything more... drastic with it.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's find her already. I have _**a lot **_to talk to her about when we find her. She can't have floated to far. Wasn't there an island nearby here that we spotted Inuyasha?" Miroku stated, trying to stay calm, but Kagome and Inuyasha knew that now was not the time to mess around... not when he was like this.

_'He's probably pissed at Sango for coming out of the lower quarters with the rope... I'm a little peeved that the crew didn't stop her...'_ Inuyasha thought as he cracked his knuckles. "Yes, there is an Island nearby, but the crew feels unsettled about it."

"What do you mean?" Miroku said as he started to sit up with Kagome's help.

"It's Naraku's hideout."

A/N: And that's the end of that! Cliffie for you all! Muahahahaha... Just kidding. I hope you liked it, and I hope that I fixed the whole clumped paragraphs thing... This literally took over 14 pages in my writer program. I think I'm about to die now.

Well, you know what to do, click the review button and review! Give me tips if you want! Heaven knows I need them! Thanks for reading!

Sincerely, TrigunsKitty


	4. Ch 3: A Never Ending Dream

**A Never Ending Dream**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, the characters, stories, and other things that don't belong to me; belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks for reading. **

* * *

"_Sango!" _

"_Miro--!"_

The sun blazed on for what seemed like eternity, dehydration was at Sango's doorstep, but she knew she couldn't die here on this deserted island. She just had to finish her grueling task of collecting whatever rubble and wood boards she could find; but the heat was intense.

"So hot…" She murmured to herself as she wiped her hand unceremoniously over her face. At the moment, Sango was tried, irritable, and most of all, uncomfortable in the maroon rags in which she was wearing the previous day, or was it days, ago. She couldn't stop to think now though, she had already gone to the extent of collecting the wood, albeit it being wet, she now had the task of drying it was lighting it afire. That would be the trickiest part to do, even in the bloody heat.

"_Hold on tight."_

Sango started to lay out some of the pieces so they had air to breathe.

"_Don't let go."_

Closing her eyes, Sango grasped what seemed to be an oar piece broken in half, pulled it close to her bodice before letting it go.

"_Sango!"_

"I know Miroku! I screwed up! I shouldn't have helped! I'm an idiot!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, the voices continually bothered her with reflection to the stormy incident. If she hadn't of been careless, she probably would have been on the boat still, maybe even in dry, warm clothes.

Taking a moment to recollect herself, she slid down beside her pieces of wood, bent her head onto her knees, and cursed her luck.

"Stu...pid… me…" She murmured out, taking her right hand and wiping her face for the non-existent tears.

Minutes turned to hours as Sango waited, it was quite comical to watch in reality. She had jumped up in resolve at moments saying things like: "It'll be okay! They'll come!" or "If I get this wood dried faster, I could start the fire and get saved!" Though in the end, the young girl would collapse from fatigue and the lack of drinkable water. Once she thought of drinking the sea water, but when she logically thought about it, she knew it would be a very drastic and stupid action.

What she hadn't planned for, though, was that beyond the trees and grooves of bushes were pirates. They had known that there was a ship coming to their island, probably hoping to recover whatever they had lost in the storm, or even to repair. Both companies didn't know of each other's company until two female pirates stumbled upon Sango's frantic actions to dry the wood.

"What do you think, Kagura-nee-chan?" The soft voice from the younger of the two looked up at her big older sister. Despite them being relatives, they definitely didn't look like they were. For the younger one looked pale in every aspect, possibly even albino, with ghost-like eyes that could pierce through anyone's soul, while the older one, Kagura, had a fair complex with black hair wrapped into a tight bun with the help of her hairpins. Both opposites of each other in every form, but they both were very astute with each other.

"Hmm…" Kagura replied, tapping her right index finger on her chin, "Should we report to Naraku? Or capture the damsel, THEN report." They had to report to him either way, because if they didn't both would face a violent beating, which wasn't on Kagura's agenda for the day. "Kanna?"

"Observation before capture; Don't report to Naraku yet." Kanna replied stoically, and watched the young maiden bent over the pieces of wood with two sticks rubbing fervently.

"Sounds good to me." Kagura said leaning back against the tree behind her. She was actually thankful to her sister for the break actually. Babysitting the newcomer could have it perks, like not seeing Naraku's ugly mug for instance. That was a major plus in her book.

"Looks like she's trying to start a fire." Kagura mused to herself, bringing her left hand into her left chest pocket to pull out her new magic fan she received from a while back. "Shall I help her?"

"No need." Kanna replied, pointing oddly at the girl who jumped up in agony clutching her hand. Apparently the fire did start, but it also burnt the girl's fingers too. Kagura couldn't help but think that this girl didn't know how to start a fire properly, or even stay alive in the real world. A greenhorn compared to the normal average dimwit who worked as a pirate.

"Stupid… Stupid!" The girl yelled out, blowing on her fingers, "Stupid pirates! Stupid Miroku! Argh!"

Now that was a peculiar remark. Kagura thought to herself.

"Kanna, Alert Naraku, I think we found him the bait he needs to get that ship." Feeling no need to reply, Kanna got up stealthily, walking back toward camp past the trees, and disappeared. That just left Kagura to capture the girl before more pirates arrived.

"Such a creepy little sister… but our guest must be in pain from that fire business." Bringing herself to walk past the bushed, she walked on the sand quietly, not alerting the girl, but to make her presence noticed, she chuckled mysteriously. Raising her right hand, she clicked her fan open in a fluid motion and brought the girl's attention to her.

"Well, what do we have here?" She said with slow conviction, letting the words sink into the girl's mind that yes, she was in trouble.

The pain of being burnt ceased as the winds picked up around her to bring her face to face with an older woman, maybe five or six years older, but she could tell from her acidic tone, and fan waving ominously in front of her, that she was in a predicament. If she ran, the older woman would alert whoever else was there. Bringing with it more trouble, which Sango didn't want.

Hazel eyes connected with the older woman's red blood eyes, which resulted in a memory of That Man, Naraku. The man who sneered as he pleased, who killed mercilessly, attacking anyone he could get his hands on… including her family. Hate bubbled up inside her stomach as she backed up, almost into her own fire, but she managed to sidestep it before actually falling in.

"What's a young, naïve, innocent maiden like yourself doing on this island? Perhaps you could enlighten me? What's your relationship with Miroku? Or better yet, where IS he. I would love to speak with him again." Kagura ventured ahead towards Sango, waving her fan to whip the wind around the girl, and watched.

Sango felt her body being lifted under the winds strength, absolutely weightless, and was held in that spot. With her body out of control, she couldn't escape. The eyes of the predator were on her the entire time as she struggled under the wind's control.

"What do you care about that stupid pirate!" Sango yelled angrily at the woman, perhaps this woman was acquainted romantically with the perverted pirate, which wouldn't surprise her; he was always after girls… well from what she assumed.

"She speaks!" Kagura spoke, crimson eyes twinkling in mischief, wondering how she should answer that, though she was wondering if she would ever voice herself when she was already in the mud of things. Finally stopping right in front of the wind void, Kagura brought her fan out mysteriously in front of her face and laughed at the girl's dilemma.

"You see, when pirates attack pirates, they get even. Revenge is such a cruel way to handle things, but it is a rule for us. He has something we want, and we have the key to saving him. Of course we'd be locked into a bloody fight for the years to come, but that is to be expected." Sango felt her eyes widened at this, Miroku and these pirates were fighting, and they had something he needed? He did say that he was going after Naraku, but what about this woman… unless she was…

"You're… with…" Her fury ebbed off the words as she growled at the woman. No wonder the color of Kagura's eyes ticked Sango off. She belonged to the same band. The same pirate band that attacked her town; Kagura seemed to understand what the girl was getting at and tapped her fan against her chin, letting the winds calm for a moment. Taking in a breath, she breathed out the old Pirate Tune of their band:

"_**Welcome to the never ending Nightmare, forever shall you see, the bloody reigns of fire, and of me."**_

* * *

Abroad one of the finest ships around, Sesshomaru gazed out into the horizon before him. The steering wheel gracefully angled itself at fourty degrees to the starboard side as they came to his father's resting spot. The area was filled with many broken down boats, along with many vultures, surprisingly still in the area; His father battled many years ago oat this plane of sea, and that was his downfall. If he hadn't of gone to battle so foolishly, he probably would have been alive still, and Sesshomaru would have probably persuaded him at this point to give him his father's best ship: The Tesseiga; But it was officially called the Reincarnation thanks to his idiotic half-brother.

This thought brought him back to his ship. One of his father's yes, but if it wasn't the blasted sea that was cursing him, then it would always be this blasted creation of a ship. It was completely worthless to use except for voyages and cargo shipping. After his father passed away though, he inherited it, and Sesshomaru indeed gave it a few new upgrades providing it with military weapons such as the canons; but it still had its problems.

"Father, why did you give him That Ship." He spoke out to no one in particular but to the sea, presumably where his father now lay.

The Captain didn't linger on that thought long as he began to calculate the damage received from the bashing waves from the storm.

The previous night had indeed taken its toll on the ship; There were a couple of windows broken out, along with some leaking in the bottom hull, then to make matters worse, some bluthering idiot didn't bother to tie the canons correctly. Thus they ended up with two canons rather than four. Someone was going to hear about this, and that someone wasn't going to be around for very long.

"Captain Sesshomaru! Status update from the Lower Decks!"

Turning to the new voice, he noted the young lad was sweating bullets in front of him.

"What. Is. It." Sadly, Sesshomaru wasn't in the mood for moot conversations and wasting of time. Time was of the essence, and if they had to stop now, he would be damned if anyone on this ship would still be living by the end of the day.

"Uhh, sorry Captain, The lower decks hull on the lower left side has a couple tiny cracks from the supply boxes banging up against the walls. Someone didn't tie those boxes up properly and that caused major havoc down there. Luckily we patched it up before…"

The young lad droned on for what seemed to be another minute; Sesshomaru was definitely not pleased to hear the people on his ship lack the motivation to do their work efficiently. It was the canons, and now the hull, what else could have happened?

"On the right side of the hull, the food crates that were being stored there has become _uneatable_. We will need to go to port soon to stock up on more food if we should…"

With the slightly reflex, Sesshomaru flexed his hand over his sword and with the swiftest of strikes, struck the young lad diagonally across his torso. Blood started to billow from the wound, and the boy, still in shock collapsed into two pieces. Apparently it was a quick death for the lad.

"Imbeciles! All of you!" Sesshomaru spoke out in anger. Many of the deckhands shuddered at the agitated Captain. Well, it wasn't every day when it wasn't like this, but most of them continued to do their work, a bit more perfectly, and hoped the day would get better. Captain Sesshomaru had other things on his agenda.

"Get. Jaken. Now."

None of the deckhands bothered to move, afraid to get involved in the wrath of the Captain, but someone had to get the imp. Suddenly a hand popped out of no one. It was Rin, the young girl that was accompanying them for the ride itself, and following Sesshomaru, of course; But it was adorable how she had raised her hand with the toothy grin she always harbored with her.

"I'll get him Captain Sesshomaru! Jaken's probably sleeping anyways!!" And with that the little girl, unknowingly, probably ended Jaken career; the men kept quiet, nothing could appease the Captain now. Though the crew knew that the Captain had a soft spot for the young lady, they knew he could care less about Jaken. Poor, poor Jaken.

* * *

"Jaken! Master Jaken! Jaken!!! Wake up!!" The small imp rolled to his side as the young girl pulled on his covers. Jaken had about enough of this little impudent mortal who interrupted his sleep. The previous night she had come crying into his room saying that she was afraid of the Thunderstorm and that she couldn't find Sesshomaru's room. So, being that he had to watch over her, or his head would be on a platter, watched her all night long. Now he was trying to get enough sleep to survive today's voyage. That was until Rin popped into play again. Blast the stupid little girl.

"I say Rin! Leave me alone and play with someone else. I'm not waking up!" Came his impish reply, and covered his head with his cover. That was, until a huge blade came between his arm and head, barely scratching his scalp and wrist. If he had moved another inch, he probably would have been dead.

"Jaken. Get up. N.O.W." Withdrawing his sword, the Captain, even more irritated turned heel and walked towards the Co-Capt's door. "Rin, come along." Was his curt reply, as the chipper girl gleefully skipped towards him.

"Aye, Aye Captain!"

Slamming the door, Jaken was left to his musing and he cursed his luck for this trip. He knew they shouldn't have brought a lady on board. They always caused trouble. Always.

"I'm screwed… damn Rin, why did we have to save…"

"JAKEN!"

"Eep!!! Sorry My Captain!! I'll be there soon! Sorry for my incompetence!! I…"

Jumping around his room, Jaken pulled on his boots for the day, and also grabbed his navigating staff which he inherited from his own people. This staff was a magical item that caused burns, and also navigated to where the Captain wanted to go. Jaken, having yet to deem it a name, finally had called it the Staff of two heads, since it did have two faces, one of a male, and one of a female.

Crying out as Jaken stumbled and stubbed his feet in each crevice his feet could find, he managed to dress quickly and appropriately, only to crash into his door and pull the knob, causing the said knob to pull out. Damn this door! Kicking the door, Jaken finally burst out of his room and breathed a sigh of relief. Freedom. Well, at least for the moment.

"My Captain! I await orders sir!" Jaken shouted with heaving breaths and quick feet as he ran up the deck towards Sesshomaru and Rin playing with Ah-Un.

"I tried to wake him Captain Sesshomaru, he wouldn't get up…" Rin said quickly and played with Ah-Un when she had finished speaking. Why did this girl get better treatment then Jaken? Well, at least she woke up on time.

"Quiet Rin."

"…" And with that, the girl quietly saluted to Sesshomaru, then proceeded to pat Ah-Un for the duration of the time.

"Jaken, find out who the infidel was for not tying the canons correctly, find out who was in charge of food, find out who was in charge of the lower port side of the hull, and find out who is also in charge of the supply crates down below. That is all. My patience is wearing thin, and if you so much as fail be prepared to die."

Sesshomaru, always wanting to run a tight ship, turned on the Co-Captain then and found his way back to the steering wheel. He'd now have to turn around to another port and stock up… again. Damn the deckhands idiocy.

* * *

A couple minutes turned to two hours, and Jaken had finally found out who he was looking for: The people who screwed up. It was easy to find out, because there were always squealers on this ship. SO it wasn't that hard to find out. Bringing everyone from there stations to stand in a single file line, he summoned up the Captain.

"Captain, I have your report sir!"

Sesshomaru stood where he remained at the side of his steering wheel, and watched with a poisoness wrath. "Report then you idiot."

"Uhh, right, Captain, when I call your name, please step forward. These are the people in charge of those areas: In charge of canons was deckhand Tsukikotsu," The young male paled when his named was called, but he indeed stepped forward.

"In charge of Food Storage was food manager Suikikono," The man in question pulled himself forward next to the deckhand in front.

"In charge of the lower port hull was second handmen Rukatou," The man nodded and brought himself to the front as well. Seeing them together they all looked idiotic, but what ticked off Jaken the most was that he knew Rukatou had purposely failed to watch over the people working in his station. He tended to drink every now and again too, stupid drunkard.

"And finally in charge of the supply crates in the port side was deckhand Sestuzo, would these four please remain in front." All of them were now in a single file line, side by side, Rukatou, the slovenly one, was hiccupping slightly. Perhaps he was under the influence of alcohol now.

Sesshomaru looked at all four of them disapprovingly. If he hadn't of let Jaken hire these fools; scratch that, all of them, then they probably wouldn't be in this predicament. His eye twitched as he thought he'd have to recruit for his own ship. Once again.

Taking his hands off of the steering wheel, Sesshomaru glided his way to the stairway leading down to the main deck. The four people, along with the other crew members stood in fright as Sesshomaru neared closer.

"Get off this ship. All four of you."

Stopping just beside Jaken, he waited for the four idiots to go. Perhaps they would jump off, and hopefully die in Davie Jones' locker like the other morons in the world. He watched them as they walked to the side of the ship, and look over. Tsukikotsu 'eep'ed out as he saw the slushing waves beneath the boat, and the others behind him started to sweat.

Perhaps being the only one unaffected was Rukatou, he seemed fine, but it was when he opened his stupid drunken mouth that put the other three in trouble.

"But there's no land ta' get offa' on… How are we supposed ta' get offa' the ship?"

The next moment happened fast, Sesshomaru lunged at the lot, drawing his sword and horizontally swung his blade across each and every one of the fools. The slow red line on each of the men's shirts and chests began to pour and spray out blood; then all four of them fell off of the ship without a second to spare.

"Fools could have left with their lives, but they chose to doubt Captain Sesshomaru." Jaken spoke out indignantly, very displeased at how stupid some of the crew he had hired had caused such a ruckus.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru crisp voice pierced the air, everyone stopped, even the imp seemed to pale. "Yes, Captain Sesshomaru?"

"Get back to work. All of you." Turning on the balls of his feet, he saw Rin holding Ah-un's reigns. The big two-headed dragon seemed to enjoy her company, but was displeased with his mask. Though then again, anyone would have been displeased.

"Captain?" Rin said quietly, and everyone on board lay quiet for the second time. This was the moment of truth. Would Rin stay alive this time?

"Rin, forget what you saw and go inside." Walking past the girl, he made his way up the stairs and to the wheel once more. The young girl didn't seem to have a problem with his way of doing things, and she just smiled happily replying as always…

"Aye Aye Captain!" Then she and Ah-Un went into the lower decks successfully following Jaken. Thus ended the end, Sesshomaru hoped, of his problems that day. At least, of the ship, it didn't help to know that Inuyasha still had the ship his should have rightfully given to himself.

"Curse you Inuyasha!"

* * *

"Ah-Choo! AH-CHOOOO!" Inuyasha thought it was strange that his allergies were picking up, but when he thought about it, he never had allergies to begin with. His ears were burning too, but he knew that he wasn't running a fever… That only left one thing: Someone was cursing him.

"Well, good, let them curse me." He was slightly pleased that there was always someone cursing his existence, it just meant that he left someone with another impression of himself. Which never really hurt the pirate's pride in much, maybe it got him more reputation points in the following area too.

"Gehzunheit Inuyasha!" Cried out his new clingy mate, somehow, Shippou, in one way or another had now stuck to Inuyasha right hip. At least whenever Kagome was busy, and normally whenever Shippou was near him, the little tike would always cause problems for him.

For instance, that morning when he awoke from bed, he spotted the kitsune setting up something from the door, and from there Inuyasha got off of his bed, only to set off whatever Shippou had finally set… right into Inuyasha's sleepy, grumpy, irritated face.

It had taken Kagome a couple of minutes to placate the Co-Captain, but he was still mad at the little fox for pulling tricks on people so early in the morning.

Miroku, still bedridden, had found it quite amusing when his friend walked into his room with custard still in his hair and ears. Though the Captain didn't find the little fox a bother, he just had more issues to worry about. One currently being the young lady they had recently picked up; Sango. Still M.I.A. Miroku couldn't help but worry, and to make matters worse, there was an island nearby that she could have drifted out too… which if the rumors were true, was one of Naraku's many home bases.

As much as Miroku wanted to raid the island to find Sango, Kagome would have none of it, and that just left him, all alone to his lonesome, bedridden. That said, Inuyasha stepped up to the plate and manned the ship for the injured Captain.

"Thanks, Brat." Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha was trying to be grateful to the kitsune for being generous enough to bless him in German. Who knew the Kitsune could speak some of the other languages?

It took Inuyasha some time before actually admitting the young kid could prove his worth if he became the ship's translator for shipping and carting to foreign countries. That would be a significant improvement in jobs they receive as well, but the Co-Captain of the Reincarnation would never said that aloud.

"Hey, Inuyasha…?" For some reason, Shippou had this thing with hesitating before asking. It would be something Inuyasha would have to help him with. Communication was something they needed, and if the kid could speak fluently without hesitation, all the better. Though he was still annoying.

"What squirt?" Turning the wheel about 27 degrees to the starboard side, Inuyasha glided the ship around the island, in hopes of seeing a bonfire (if Sango was smart enough to start one), or to see if Naraku's goons-n-ships were drifting along. At the time, nothing was spotted, not even from the crow's nest where Big Myoga was viewing. Though Big was actually an oxymoron considering how small the man was. He resembled a flea almost, but he was always faithful to Inuyasha, since his father's death and on… except when there was danger, of course. He had a tendency to jump ships.

"Well…" The kitsune started; "Kagome was talking about the ship, and…" Shippou paused, hoping to find the right words, Inuyasha took it another way though and ruffled the kid's auburn red hair with his callused hand.

"What'd ya want to know? The bow? The Helm? Maybe you want to know the origin?" Normally he wasn't this talkative, but since this was a ship of great importance to him and his family; He couldn't help but glisten about his ship. Well… Miroku's ship currently, but he would win it back. He knew the Captain was cheating, but couldn't prove it. When he could get his hand on the man, he would finally get back what's his… but that was another story. So long as Shippou didn't ask about that, he was golden.

"Err, not so much the ship, I mean, it's very interesting and all, but Kagome gave me the ropes on what's what already. She mentioned something like: 'Inuyasha brags on and on about this ship, a five minute tour would end up being a three hour hour with how much he talks.' " Shippou mimicked Kagome's voice perfectly at the end, and smiled a white toothy grin at the Co-Captain.

Trying to abate his small anger towards the boy now, Inuyasha gruffed out some tangible noise and steered on. "Well, what was it you wanted to ask then? If not about the instruments, then what?"

"I heard Kagome talking about how you used to be the Captain of this vessel; At least until Miroku came… How come?"

Was the boy trying to have an early death wish? No, Inuyasha pinpointed the misplaced curiousity because of Kagome. He would have to have a word with her to keep her damn mouth shut on the issues on this ship. Tightening his grip on the wheel Inuyasha did the best thing he could in this situation. Blow his head off at the closet thing available.

"None of you Goddamn business, Runt!" Bringing his right hand off the wheel, he clenched it into a fist and swung it to hit at a ninety degree angle atop Shippou's head. Appeasing his sudden violence, Inuyasha grumbled inaudibly and returned his hand to the wheel, once again steering to the starboard side to about 27 degrees.

"Wahhhh!!!! You're mean! I was just curious!! Wahhhhhhhh!" The kid was fully crying, trying to softly place one of his hands on top of the newly formed bump on his head. It was still tender and the kid hadn't of felt that much violence in all of his life… well, from Inuyasha anyway. He always got clobbered when he was younger because he was an orphan, but Sango's family took him in as a servant, from which he worked and played with Sango and Kirara; The two-tailed cat that didn't exactly belong to Sango but remained ever so fateful.

On the night of the invasion Kirara was close to Shippou, and before any pirates got in, she had saved the both of them from their impending demise. Kirara was worried for her Master though, that she went back into the blazing castle and wasn't seen again. Did she survive? Shippou would never know.

Had about enough with the crying Inuyasha sighed out a remark to the boy, at least trying to advise him to buck up and be a man.

"Quit ballin', When I was younger I got hit all the time. Think of it as a form of love from one man to another. Ugh, now you're making me get into this sentimental crap, okay quit crying! A man doesn't cry."

Bringing his hands to his small face, Shippou wiped off some of the tears and growled out to the white-haired, amber eyed adolescent.

"What kind of stupid logic is that? A form of man's love? Are you gay?!" Shippou knew what Inuyasha meant about the whole friendly-battering from time to time, but he figured this would be payback for hitting him. Who hit's little kids anyway? Well, apparently Inuyasha did.

"What?! You little!" Raising his hand once more, he was about to bop the kitsune when he started to wail again, that was until Kagome came running up the side stairs to the main deck.

"Inuyasha! What did you do to Shippou?!"

Before formulating a correct response to why he was still frozen in an-almost-hit position above the little kid, Shippou jumped away from Inuyasha and jumped towards Kagome. Being small did have its advantages and that let Shippou be smug in Kagome's arms.

"I just… I just asked him…" Hiccupping slightly, Shippou continued his sob story. "Asked him a question and he replied it was none of my business, then he called me names and… he hit me! Wahh!" Shippou, bringing the tear element into play, played the girl's heartstrings and cried into her shoulder pointing towards Inuyasha. "He did it…" He cried again, and Kagome, being the little kid sap she was comforted Shippou with pats on the back.

"Poor thing! Don't you worry, I'll take care of the stupid, idiotic, moronic…"

"Idiotic and moronic have the same definition." Inuyasha remarked with annoyance as he interrupted the fiasco caused by Shippou. Collecting himself, he returned to the wheel and concentrated on the task at hand. Manning the ship. If only there was peace and quiet. Damn these two sometimes.

"Self-centered, egotisitical, ass hole who thinks he owns the place." Kagome finished turning a couple of dagger glares toward Inuyasha who happened to be ignoring her with his field of ice storms.

"Come along Shippou, I'll tell you everything that you need to know. I told you, Inuyasha does turn a five minute tour into a three hour one, didn't I? Oh, but you were trying to be friendly! I know, come along now." She cooed the kid, walking swiftly to the stairs. Climbing down two steps at a time, she looked up at the adolescent steering, the sun played with his features making him look dashing and vivacious. Well, beside from the vain sticking out of his forehead.

"Oh right," Kagome stopped abruptly in the middle of the lower deck, almost heading to the door leading to the lower sanctum. She suddenly turned heel to face the main deck and see a fuming Inuyasha looking down at her. "Inuyasha."

"What the hell do you want wench?"

Trying not to end this in a shouting match, she brought herself to smile, but her chestnut eyes were twitching in annoyance.

"I'm going to continue helping the crew members who are still a little out of it from the storm. As for you, I think you should… reflect on how you treat children. They are delicate creatures that shouldn't be shown violence." Probably because Shippou knew this would annoy the hell out of Inuyasha, just becoming slightly teary-eyed, began to nod slowly and effortlessly.

"Even Shippou agrees with me." Feeling finished, Kagome quickly turned once more and headed to the door, but Shippou had other plans, leaning over Kagome's shoulder and stuck his tongue out towards Inuyasha. Then to make matters worse, Shippou brought his left hand over Kagome's arm to bring down an eyelid; that seemed to be the breaking point for the poor Co-Captain.

"You damn brat! You come up here and do that without your precious Kagome covering--!"

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome seethed, chestnut eyes filled with aggravation at how Inuyasha still seemed to pick a fight with the young boy. She had turned to face the steering navigator to only see Inuyasha's provoked face.

Choosing to pick the high road, Kagome just clicked her tongue and started towards the door. She'd just have to think of something to punish the male in question, but currently she had nothing. Maybe she'd just stop talking to him for the next couple of days to come, but that would be bad considering Sango's predicament. It would have to wait until Sango came back…

"Come on Shippou, Inuyasha seems to have better things to think about, perhaps about previous _**engagements**_prior to our meeting." There, she said it loud and clear. She'd hope Inuyasha caught what she meant, and even though it was a low blow; He'd just have to deal with it for the time being.

As they were walking towards the lower sanctum, Shippou could feel Inuyasha staring at the two of them leaving; but it felt different compared to the other stares. Trying to wiggle around Kagome's arms, he looked over to face Inuyasha, stunned at what he had witness cross the pirate's face.

Shippou couldn't exactly understand what Kagome had meant when she had said it, but he could tell it was meant to hurt Inuyasha; because just as the door to the lower sanctum was closing, Shippou could definitely see a clear emotion running through Inuyasha's face: Complete and Utter Hurt.

* * *

Pain. It wasn't something that one easily dealt with, but Sango could stand it for the moment. It was comforting to know that she was still alive, because if you still felt pain, then you were still alive. At least for the moment…

Her vision was groggy, from the lack of light presumably in the cell, and the chains constricting her arms and legs kept her from collapsing on the floor. She didn't have the strength to get up, nor the ability to straighten up, so she just let her body hang.

Occasionally, Sango would try to struggle, but in the end, she would just lose the energy and patient to escape. Only a couple words formed in her mind at the moment, and Sango didn't like it one bit: A massive impasse. Where everything was pretty much stalemate until she wasn't needed no more.

Kagura had mentioned previously when they first met that they had some sort of score to settle with Miroku, and possibly Inuyasha. Though why did they need Sango? Easy; For bait. Nothing more, nothing less; If Sango hadn't of said anything dealing with Miroku, she would have probably been dead, lying in that forsaken sand they call a beach. Even though there was a body of water, it felt more like a desert considering the heat.

Her eyes shuttered close, she really doubted they would be looking for her. Of anything, they'd attempt a rescue, assuming that they knew where to go. Which she highly doubted.

In the distance, Sango could hear a door closing, and footsteps. It had sounded like a group of men coming down, but in actual reality, it was about three people. Someone was talking, feminine, boisterious, and annoyed came into Sango's mind. It had to be Kagura speaking.

"Is our guest awake yet? I tire of your excuses."

"Err… no, I haven't seen her struggle for a time, so I presume she's asleep?"

"You fool! She could still be awake!"

The footsteps drew nearer and finally, they seemed to stop almost in front of her. The cell door, blocking Sango's escape opened long and wide, a tempting way to escape, but Sango knew better then to test her luck now. This impasse was going to end soon; Sango just hoped it would end well for her sake and not Naraku.

"Wake up."

"…"

Sango didn't bother to answer; she just hung there breathing slowly in and out. She'd just have to let this go on for some time. Using her ears, Sango listened to Kagura shuffling her clothing to bring out her magic fan, the one that she used on Sango to incapacitate her, and she felt the fan tip touch her chin.

With her head rising, Sango opened her mahogany eyes to stare vehemently at the wind sorceress.

"You are awake. Good, now I don't have to tell Naraku to wait. Take the chains off Goshinki."

The man in charge of the cells brought out a very long key, black in shape, with a huge circle at the top. It was a very intriguing key to see. Hearing the soft click of her feet being unchained, Sango stood waiting for her hands to be freed. After all, her arms were the only thing keeping her up. Her legs just felt like jello at the moment.

As the last chain came undone, Sango would have liked to charge Kagura and escape, and perhaps she even tried to attempt it, but her body crumpled in front of the pirate sorceress instead.

"How pathetic one becomes after a couple hours of confinement. Such a pity."

Opening her fan, Kagura manipulated the wind around Sango's body to bring her up to a standing position. The wind stayed like that for quite some time, but Sango seemed to get some energy somewhere. Her adrenaline was pumping like mad within her body, and she could stand on her own, with a little help from the wind.

"We're going for a walk."

Kagura didn't mention anything more, and made her way to the exit. The cell, being an old insubstantial room, had anything but the homely feel. It had no windows, only one way out, and the wall with chains on it. Sango could assume this wasn't the only prison here, but she couldn't really help anyone else in this pirate camp…. Though she wished she could.

Feeling the wind bring her through the door Sango grumbled bitterly, "I can walk on my own."

Bringing the wind to a halt, Kagura tucked away her fan and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The weight of her body seemed to take away what little strength she seemed to have, but she wouldn't fall here. Especially when they started climbing the stairs towards the only wooden door around, perhaps it was the only one that led to the outside of this building?

Opening the door, Kagura turning left and Sango trudged also to the left. Many of the pirates were looking towards her as they both walked in silence. Many of the men kept to themselves, but others were quite the opposite. Some catcalled, some just brought their pocket knives to their faces and smiled evilly, and then there were the ones that stopped Kagura in her place. Unfortunately for them Sango was 'not to be touched' and Kagura rid of them using one method after another.

Sango's clothes seemed to be in even worse shape than before, the bottom that had flown in the wind had not rumpled and hung heavily against her calves. Shreds of maroon fabric dangled from her arms that used to resemble sleeves. The corset loosened rather easily, and it stayed where her waist veered out. Rips and tears could be seen everywhere along the dress, but as Sango walked towards the stock pile of wood she stopped paying attention to her raiment.

When they rounded the corner Sango could barely stop herself from lounging at the man in front of her. There sitting high and mighty in his chair was the Captain that haunted her nightmares for several nights. The murderer finally appears. A low growl emanated from her throat as her fists clenched. How her hand itched to get a sword and strike down her nemesis once and for all.

With a soft flick from Kagura's fan the wind picked up quite easily around the angered youth; Sango's hands began to sweat and she couldn't help but twitch in anger. So close, and yet so far.

"I wouldn't try to attack if I were you. Unless you want to be cut up?"

"Kagura."

Silence filled the space as the Captain finally uttered his first words. One stare from his blood red eyes and Kagura dismissed the wind cyclone that she created and huffed in annoyance.

"I'll be going then." And like that Kagura disappeared with the wind leaving a very agitated Sango and an over-confident Naraku.

"Ah, Lady Sango, how have you been in these last days? Not so well I assume from your casual wear." The laughing sounds from the man's throat could be heard after each pause he made. It kind of reminded Sango of a Baboon's laugh when they know something is happening.

"You..." Sango gritted out, taking one step forward on the sand. She had planned to lunge, but what ended up happening didn't exactly bode exquisite for Sango. First she was on ground level glaring Naraku down, next she found herself falling into a sand trap. As the sand buckled underneath her weight Sango coughed out wiping the dirt from her face.

The laughing never ceased as Sango rose up from her already degraded spot within the pit trap and grimaced. Pain shot through her ankle but she'd have to tend to the wound later. She had bigger fish to fry. The trap wasn't that big to get out of, but it did take her a while to hoist herself up from the pitfall.

When she made it to ground level once again she found no Naraku, but she could still hear the laughter from him.

"What do you want!?" She shouted out to the air. Sango knew that he could probably hear her from within the vicinity.

"Excitement? Thrill? Adventure? Who knows?" He unexpectantly replied to the fuming girl. "What do you want, Lady Sango? I'm sure it's revenge, is it not?" The last part was laced in malicious intent, that much Sango was sure of, but she didn't know how to retort to that. Biting her tongue seemed to be the only logical thing that could do at the moment.

"Perhaps a duel will settle things?" As if called on cue, a sword dropped in front of Sango. It landed with a heavy thud; the sword's edge resting equally in the sand. It didn't fall over since it was vertical, but what caught Sango's eye was the emblem that resided on the hilt. It was the emblem of her kin.

"You bastard!" She yelled, her emotions controlled her, blinded her as she took hold of the sword's hilt and righted herself. She had never held a sword in her life, but as her father's sword remained in her hands, she felt that it was the right thing to do. Even though a lady never carried weaponry Sango felt it was a part of her... and that was something she couldn't help. After all she was a Tajiya.

"Come and fight me you coward!" Rage consumed her and her arms began to shake violently. Perhaps it was because she was so furious? Perhaps it was because she was reminded of that fateful day. It seemed like it had happened such a long time ago... but realistically it happened two days before...

"Coward! Come out! Now!" Her teeth were gritting, her hands sweating. Was she already beginning to doubt herself?

"I'm a coward... Lady Sango, you wound me." Proving a point, Naraku's voice echoed in the area around her.

"Look at you, the mighty Tajiya shaking before your enemy, rage consumes you... I must be the epitome of pure evil to you right now. Though, as you stand there calling for me, I remember a certain time before... ah yes..." He chuckled to himself. Pausing for a dramatic silence. "You weren't afraid of death before. Your words said so, but when I was about to plunge my sword into you that day your family died... you ran away. Escaping my steel's touch, you decided to fall off the cliff... You escaped me that time, but you won't be so lucky now. Consider this punishment for being the coward yourself."

Sango's eyes widened as pain registered into her upper back. Steel connected with her flesh as she fell forward into the sand. She didn't realize that an attack was coming behind her, but before she could twist around she felt the cool tip of a steel sickle at her throat.

"You're the cow-argh...." She started to say, but the sickle moved closer to her skin, with just the slightest motion, she could have been decapitated.

"Sango, you aren't in the right kind of mind... After all I'm not the one you're fighting." The sickle that hung heavily at her neck released itself from her presence allowing Sango air to breath.

"Allow me to introduce your sparring partner..." His laughter once again filled the area. Pinpointing the source, she turned around to face two beings. One of them was Naraku that she assumed was playing mind games with her, and the other was of someone she thought she wouldn't have ever seen again.

Naraku smirked silently, allowing her to soak in the information that was buzzing through her brain, and watching the emotional faces crack and break once again on Sango's face. He couldn't have enjoyed a better show than this one.

Right beside Naraku came a young boy of about eleven. He had dark brown hair, that was long enough to be put into a high ponytail out of the way, but his bangs covered his eyes. She noticed that when the boy looked up to acknowledge her, she found that his eyes were emotionless. Completely and irrevocably empty. A steel ventilation mask covered the lower portion of his face, but he took it off as he stepped forward, sickle in hand and ready to kill.

"Ko....ha....ku....?"

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for not updating within an appointed time span... I'm currently dying in my college courses, so I figured I could vent some stuff out by writing some fanfictions. I'm not so sure if I'll finish in an appropiate time, but please stick with it whenever you can. I may update in a month, I may update in two years. Who knows how my crazy creative spirit will kick in. T_T

Thanks for reading like always! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

T.K.


End file.
